The G Virus War
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: The fourth story to my Project God series. This is the finale. And no, it's not G virus as in G virus from RE2, it's different. Hope you all enjoy it!
1. Help from England

The G-Virus War

**Yay, my finale! Ok, so not really a finale, I mean, I have stories that go to this series, but they're about different people. Anyway, the title does not mean G-Virus as in the RE2 G-virus, it means something else. Thanks for reading! (coughzombiedog001andbasicallynooneelsecough.)**

It had been three days since the mass of people had grouped together on the White House's lawn. Many people set to doing things like setting up phones and TVs.

Someone had managed to find a news camera and was now watching the group with interest. Sherry had ordered that they broadcast in a hope to catch the world's attention. Sherry, being the most outspoken person of the group, was the one that would be speaking and she stood on a platform. She felt her nerves pick up and saw Shiver looking over the mass of humans. Auron barked softly and Sherry sighed.

_Here goes nothing, _she thought bitterly.

"We're on in 3, 2, 1, go!"

Sherry stepped forward and the crowd became deadly silent. She gave the camera a thin smile, and said, "Okay, I know that none of you human beings know me, but that matters not. As I'm certain you've noticed, Umbrella has released bio-weapons upon America, and supposedly the rest of the world. As I'm also certain you realize, if we do nothing and let Umbrella walk all over us, you might as well kiss you ass goodbye!"

She paused and then Shiver said, "Why aren't you being yourself?"

She sighed, before grinning suddenly, saying, "Okay, so here's our plan. All Americans that are capable need to come to D.C. If all of us can join together then we actually have a fighting chance! Not to mention, if the rest of the world would join us, Umbrella would crumble! If mankind would just realize that in mass we are great, and alone we're not all that great! Now please, I, an eighteen year old girl, am asking you for help. Not to mention all of us! America is begging the world for help!"

She stepped from the platform and said, "I know many of you won't pay attention, but I will personally thank every person who comes to our aid. Thank you."

The camera man nodded and Shiver sighed, saying, "You reminded me of the President."

"That's low man," she teased, ignoring the looks she was getting from Ashley.

"Um, who is the leader?" asked a teenage boy as he ran up about thirty minutes after Sherry's speech. They all looked at Leon who frowned but stepped to him.

"Why?"

"Um, well… You guys are already getting calls… And one of them is from Queen Elizabeth…"

Leon stared at the boy but followed him to the phones they'd managed to set up. He was directed to a specific one and the boy said it was on speaker.

"Queen Elizabeth?"

"Ah, I'm guessing you are the leader of the group that was just on tele," a thick British voice said. She sounded tired and Leon wondered how bad it was over there.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Leon Kennedy."

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't exactly expect America to ask for help, so I must admit I'm proud of you and your group. Please except my armies as I too wish to destroy Umbrella."

Leon's heart stopped, literally and nearly shouted, "We'd be honored to have your army over her my Queen."

He heard her chuckle over the other end and she calmly said, "Then you have them Mr. Kennedy. They should be in America in two days. I wish you and my soldiers the best of luck."

"You too Queen Elizabeth."

The phone clicked showing that she had hung up, before he near ran to the others with the good news.

---

Claire Redfield-Jakerson walked into the living room and turned on the TV. What she saw was enough to make her scream; people! Alive and at D.C.

"Michael! Come here! There are living people!"

Michael Jakerson walked into the living room and nearly fainted at the giant mass of people. He turned to Claire and said, "I think we need to have a road trip to Washington D.C."

---

Carlos Oliveira had been relocated to D.C. like all the other soldiers. He know watched the girl speak before he turned around, only to face Jill Valentine.

---

Sherry actually squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands. Shiver grinned happily and Ashley jumped with Sherry. Regan explained to her daughter, who looked extremely happy as well and even Auron jumped up and down, though he probably didn't know why.

Krauser just shrugged and Ada relaxed at the fact that there would be more friends. Leon smirked at the groups' enthusiasm.

"Two days and we can take those assholes at Umbrella down!" Sherry laughed, before she and all Ashley started talking about plans of action.

"two days, and World War 3 starts…" Leon muttered.


	2. The war begins

The G-Virus War

Claire and Michael got to the White House two days after hearing the news. They now noticed the dense crowd sitting before them. Claire knew, by a lucky guess, that her brother was there, as well as the other S.T.A.R.S. She stepped towards the main area only to hear the dull thwap of helicopter blades. Then the sound of a plane.

She looked up to see three helicopters and two cargo planes. Seeing them reminded her of Steve…

---

Carlos got an explanation from Jill and now he understood what the point of an army was. He stood among other soldiers, only to hear helicopters and planes.

Then, everyone heard, "They're here! The British are here! We're saved!!"

---

Leon heard the excited cheering and looked out to see helicopters. Then he heard Sherry playfully shout, "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

Shiver looked up even as one helicopter landed in the center of the lawn, the second one leading the planes away; most likely to an airstrip.

Leon stepped forward to greet the leader, who walked up to Leon as well.

"Leon Kennedy I presume," he said in a crisp British accent. He offered Leon his hand and shook it when the younger man offered his as well.

"Yes, and you?"

"I am General Edmund Stark. I am glad to see that you Americans are capable of asking for help," he said calmly.

Leon frowned, not so much from the comment on America, more the fact that the mass of Americans had heard what he said.

"Uh, yeah, about that. Can we keep it a little quiet? It's them I'm worried about, so I really don't care if you talk shit about America to me, but not around these guys."

The general nodded and Leon led him to the group.

"Okay, General Stark, this is Sherry Birkin, Ada Wong, Jack Krauser, Regan and Lucy Mallet, and John Denim, but we call him Shiver. Oh, and that's my dog Auron."

The general nodded at the group and Ada asked, "Where are your troops, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Of course not ma'am. They are searching out an airport, for we brought cargo planes with my men."

She nodded in understanding, when they heard something; screaming.

"What the?" Shiver started.

They ran to the field only to see in horror the creatures and worse, zombies.

**Okay, I'm sorry about the short chapter, but my computer is f-ing up and I need to find out what's wrong. Oh and I noticed something about Michael Jakerson. If you don't pay attention, you think Michael Jackson…**


	3. Things WILL get worse

The G-Virus War

It was instant, the war broke out. Zombies and the drugies raced forward trying to reach the humans, but the British army blew their heads off. Then the American army, who'd been preparing the British army, joined in the shooting.

Sherry easily grabbed a large groups' attention, and instantly started fighting; performing back flips and roundhouse kicks to hold the creatures at bay. Then, they were knocked into Shiver who easily froze them and let Ashley deal with them. She pushed them to the ground where they shattered open and body parts flew in different directions.

Leon watched as the creatures and zombies ignored him, and couldn't help but wonder why, though he did hear Auron tearing into one. He frowned when he saw Krauser.

"Can I use my arm?" he asked stiffly. Leon shrugged and Krauser let his arm mutate. The monsters were quickly dead with no fatalities.

"What in the hell were those things?" the American's asked.

Sherry shouted at them to be quiet and let Regan speak.

"Have you ever heard of Raccoon City?" she asked.

"Who hasn't?" someone asked grumpily.

"Well, the people who caused that outbreak, is causing this one right?" she said. The people in the crowd started shouting at her telling her to get off the stage and stop being foolish, when Leon stepped up and ordered silence. Regan let him have their attention.

"You all sure are ungrateful aren't you? She's helping all of you, and you shun her. You want the truth, guess what. That was _nothing_ compared to what we'll have to go through. You might as well get used to the creatures. Now, you want answers, yet you _never_ demanded them from your president. Then, when someone steps up to give those answers, and you shun her. Beautiful job."

Ada also stepped up, saying, "And trust me, those creatures are beautiful compared to those you'll have to deal with soon enough. So you might want to savor this simple stage of the battle, for soon you'll be begging the zombies to come back."

Leon and Ada shook their heads and stepped of the little makeshift stage that had been built for them.

"So, we have a shit load of impatient idiots and nothing to fight with. How many guns do we have? Enough for the armies?" Sherry asked.

Leon nodded then looked at the White House. He narrowed his eyes behind the heavy black sunglasses, and grinned icily.

---

The humans that had survived woke up to see the group standing on their hill, but there was something very odd about them.

"What's going on?" General Stark asked.

Sherry pointed towards the White House and the humans saw an arsenal of weapons; enough for every human on the field.


	4. Time before the war

The G-Virus War

**"**Where did you get all this ammo?" asked Chris.

"Shouldn't you ask about the guns? I mean, usually guns have ammo near by," Sherry stated.

Chris gave her a look before Shiver replied, "Well, last night Leon thought of the fact that we need guns. So first, we went to the White House and raided it off weapons like knives, then we found a gun storage, most likely for the Secret Service. Well, we put those outside and walked to the nearest gun store."

"But this is D.C. Why would there be gun stores in D.C.?" Chris asked.

"Who said we stayed in D.C.?" Krauser asked.

Chris gave him a look when Shiver pointed to the British troops, and said, "We asked him if we could barrow his helicopter. He said yes."

Chris gave them all looks before turning to look at the civilians, asking, "So how are we going to get a bunch of civilians to use guns? Then how are we going to distribute them?"

"Well, you S.T.A.R.S. get the glorious job of training them, and after that we'll distribute the guns," Regan said, holding a sleeping Lucy in her arms.

Chris glowered at them but Leon just coldly watched him back.

---

They had about a week to train and with both British and American soldiers working hard and training well, things were going much quicker than expected.

Sherry stood on top of her hill of course, her pale eyes examining the people below.

"Um, can I ask for the person in charge?" someone asked. She spun around to see a man with semi-long dark brown, nearly black, hair. She'd never seen him around before, but she nodded and led him to Leon.

"Hey Leon, this guy wants to talk to you!" she shouted at Leon who was standing next to Shiver.

He looked up and gave the man a look from behind his sunglasses, before asking, "Who are you?"

"Billy Coen."

"The murderer?"

He nodded and started to say something when Leon said, "Trust me, I know you were no murderer. A man killing 23 people and not getting a scratch, very unlikely, even if it was just a village. Oh and not to mention, the leader of your squad admitted to doing it after he thought you were dead."

Billy watched him, asking, "So then can I join your army?"

Leon smirked coldly, saying, "Why not. But this time, you _will_ be killing 23 people."


	5. The first battle

The G-Virus War

"No way!!! Why do we have to walk?!!" shouted the humans in anger. It was time to start the war, but Leon had ordered that they walk.

Leon snarled under his breath before snarling, "Fine, go ahead and take your cars, and when we find your smoldering bodies, we'll be sure to add that to the death tallies!" He paused to see their expressions, most showing fear, and continued quickly after, growling, "If we take the vehicles, we'll be prime targets of Umbrella jets and helicopters. If we walk, we can escape a bomb ten times easier. We're walking whether you like it or not."

Ada watched Leon in silence, feeling bad for him that he had to deal with these idiots. She then turned her attention to the people as the armies got them to start walking. She then swiftly followed Leon as he started for the head of the group.

The thunder of a huge amount of people walking was heard for quite a few miles. Each human of the giant army had weapons; a few had more than one. The S.T.A.R.S., Claire, Carlos, Billy, and the group had three weapons to each person, only because they had the experience. The British and American armies had the weapons they came with and were sticking with that.

They walked for three days straight, barely resting and eating the little food they found on the way, while building up supplies.

Auron growled softly and stopped. He suddenly started whimpering and they all looked up to a new thunder, a louder thunder. Nearly everyone paled when the new thunder appeared on a nearby hill.

At least a million of Umbrella's creations stood there, all growling and reaching for the human army.

"Um, is this what we're fighting?" whimpered a man.

"What did you expect?" Sherry asked grumpily, pulling her shotgun off her back. She noticed that this new force was being led by what looked to be a tyrant. She gulped, barely getting any spit, before looking over at Leon.

"We wait for their move," said General Stark, who narrowed his eyes. Leon nodded in agreement. General Brude held up one hand, in the get ready position. The humans all lifted their weapons, a few just holding up knives and other kitchen utensils to save ammo.

Then, the creatures attacked. They raced forward, the zombies stumbling down the hill. The hunters and lickers led, easily running faster than the rest. Cerberuses and other zombie animals came after the two bio-weapons.

The general still held up his hand, the people becoming antsy as the creatures got closer, but still, they didn't shoot.

The creatures were meters away, when the general dropped his hand. Explosive shots tore through the air, striking the creatures down. Bullets flew through the air, striking zombies and drugies down, when a licker leapt through the air and tore a man's torso open, right through his heart.

The creatures and the humans connected, the humans using their guns as clubs and more of them using their melee weapons.

Sherry spun around and grabbed the licker's tongue, before she ridded it clean out of its skull, and hurled the dieing creature into the mass of monsters.

Shiver tricked a hunter into coming close to him, before he froze its torso and kicked right through it. He then helped Sherry out with a set of zombies, the two of them kicking the zombies into each other. They connected and their skulls burst open from the force, dousing Sherry in zombie brains.

Krauser stood away, easily killing off the zombies that came near him. Tall as he was, he still could use his arm without being seen.

Regan noticed that Auron was protecting Lucy with his life, before she flipped backwards, catching a zombie's chin with her boot and snapping its neck, so the bone was sticking out of the flesh.

Leon and Ada stood side to side, easily killing off the enemies that got close to them, whether it was Ada using her agility to kill the creature or if it was Leon just using his pure strength. They paused when they spotted the tyrant and Ada told Leon to go deal with it, while she killed off the little enemies.

Leon walked towards it, the two of them examining the other. Leon then back flipped away from the tyrant as it brought its fist down. Leon grabbed its arm and pulled, its arm coming off in his hands. Then he ran behind it, where he unhooked a grenade and placed it on the creatures back. He quickly got away from the creature as the grenade blew, taking the tyrant's back with it.

The battle stopped, with few human fatalities and all the creatures dead.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," gasped Sherry.

"How long was that?" Shiver asked.

The general looked at his watch and said, "That battle took little under an hour…"


	6. I'm insane or something's wrong

The G-Virus War

**Ok, for the three (yep, now there are three) of you reading, remember how in Together We Stand Leon speaks to his little virus self. Well, bold italics are when the virus is speaking, just so you know. Because normal italics are thoughts. Well, hope you three like the new chapter, and thanks for the reviews. **

The two fallen men were buried where they fell. The group stood away, trying to make a plan while the army mourned over the fallen men.

"Well, I say we hunt down Wesker. Take out the leader, take out the army," Sherry said. Leon gave her a look before Ada nodded. He then looked at her.

"That's not that bad of a plan. Think about it. In chess, what happens when you take out the king? Wesker is the king in this little war. Okay, big war," she said, adding the last part at the looks she got. She then continued saying, "All we have to do is take out the king and we've won."

"But how sure can we be?" Regan asked.

"Very sure. Think about it, with the exception of Leon, Sherry, and Shiver Wesker doesn't create bio-weapons stronger than himself. That would be a dangerous idea. Now, if your super powerful leader is killed, and you are weaker than him, what are you going to do?" Krauser stated.

**_Brilliant. Now Fathead over there is going to give us explanations. That must make you feel stupid, _**laughed the virus. Leon had these conversations quite a bit, easily finding out that the virus is a real prick.

_Why do you bother me? I don't bother you._

_**Ha! That was a good one! I actually laughed. Did you hear me laugh?**_

_Shut up._

_**Good comeback.**_

****Leon was about to tell the virus to screw off, when he realized something. He wasn't standing with the group. He could hear them speak, but couldn't see them. He was in a foggy white room and looking across the room he saw himself, but not really himself. The other one had fangs and black eyes. His left arm was solid black and he was grinning.

**_Oh look who decided to join me! Welcome to your subconscious, Leon, _**his other self laughed. Leon shook his head, narrowing his eyes. He then glanced down to see his arm normal and he wasn't wearing sunglasses.

_What is going on?_

_**You want the technical explanation?**_

_No._

_**Ok, well in basics, you are in your mind. You, not the virus you, but the normal you. Well, you and I are the same person out there, but in here, I'm someone else. And I need a name… Hm, how bout… Striker?**_

_Why?_

_**Scott is a sissy name. No offence, but I like Striker better. Now I am Striker, you are Leon. Happy?**_

_No, I don't want to be here._

_**Oh don't worry; your body isn't doing anything. It's just standing there. Don't worry though; you can go back by stepping towards that.**_

****Striker pointed to a door. He stretched before saying, **_That takes you to the world. In other words, you take over. But when you're angry, it's bye-bye Leon and hello Striker. See you soon. _**He gave Leon an icy grin before turning away and examining the wall. **_Man, before you leave, think about this. We really need to decorate… I just realized how girly that sounded. Damn it! Now I'm like a girl! And now I'm fighting with myself! Screw it! _**

****Leon gave him a look as if he were insane, which he basically y is, but then again, would you want to call yourself insane?

_Great, now I sound insane, _he thought bitterly.

Leon walked to the door and in a second was back in the real world. He couldn't help but wonder what he had just seen, but decided to think about that later. Instead he paid attention to the group's words.

"Okay, so we're going out to kill Wesker. Let's go tell the plan," Sherry said, walking towards the army.

**_Ah, too bad, you missed out on their plan, _**laughed Striker.

_Would you just shut the hell up?! I don't know who is worse, you or Ashley! _

_**Oh that's low… But I like the comeback! Ha, good job! Wait… I shouldn't be congratulating you! Not you the sissy!**_

_You do realize you just insulted yourself right?_

Silence before, **_Eat me._**

_That's what I thought._


	7. Help from an odd source

The G-Virus War

Sherry walked to the crowd before she said, "Hey! Listen up will ya?!"

Everyone turned to look at her, their faces pale and worried at the teen's words. She sighed softly, before suddenly something caught her eyes.

She yelped and everyone turned to see jets, one of them shooting off a missile. The missile flew right above them, nearly in the range of the army.

"Run!!!" everyone started screaming. The humans ran in all directions nearly running over Auron and Lucy, but the dog just growled at them. Sherry tried to get them over to where they needed to go, when something roared at them.

Everyone stopped and looked up at a giant monster that resembled a troll. They stared in horror even as another one hurled a boulder at one of the jets. It connected with the jet and caused the two jets to fly into one another, exploding and sending flaming debris down on a nearby field.

**_Oh great, a Gigante… _**

_I thought you said you couldn't bother me while I was in command._

_**Ugh, details details…**_

****Ada stepped to his side, as did Krauser. Krauser watched it with a silent caution and Ada kept her hand on her handgun.

"What's a Gigante doing here?" Krauser asked Leon, who just gave him a look that said screw off.

"Saddler isn't dead," Leon replied coldly. He looked back at the creature before pointing to its left hand side, where sure enough stood Saddler.

Ada stepped back a little, even as Saddler came to them. Sherry was still trying to get their army together in the field a few meters away with Shiver, Regan, Lucy, and Auron.

"Aw, I was wondering whether you escaped my island," he said coldly o Krauser. But Leon just stepped in front of him, a cold look over his entire body.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here Saddler?" Leon asked.

"Oh, you don't want our help?"

"I'd rather have help from an undead monkey then you!" shouted Sherry. The three standing in front of Saddler gave her looks, before turning to Sadder.

"What do you mean help?" Krauser asked.

**_Tell him to shut up! I'd rather-_**

_Shut up Striker!_

_**Geez, no need to yell…**_

****"Oh, nothing I guess. Other than the fact that Umbrella has ruined my home, after bringing me back. Apparently they needed me to control my weapons. But they didn't expect me to fight back. Now I am willing to fight with you against Umbrella."

"Oh don't tell me, that after all of this, we're enemies again," Leon snapped. He then called to his group to ask their opinions.

"Well, we need the power. I say yes," Regan said. Sherry shrugged, Shiver agreed, so Saddler was let in. But he wasn't a leader, seeing as Leon and the two generals were still in command.

Ada stood back, only because she knew why Umbrella needed Saddler alive. She wearily pulled out a vial with the master Plagas sample in it, before putting it back in her pocket.


	8. Thoughts

The G-Virus War

"You're an asshole!" was the first thing the army woke up to in the morning. People groaned and sat up to listen to Sherry scream at Shiver. She lifted her hand in a gesture that said she would hit him, but hit herself instead.

"Hey!! Give me it back!" Sherry shouted at Shiver, who just stood away from her. That's when everybody noticed what she was going for; her hair tie. It was in Shiver's hand and Sherry's extremely long hair was loose.

"Wow, you've got long hair," someone gaped. She spun around and everybody backed up.

"Auron, fetch!"

The German Shepard raced forward and tackled Shiver to the ground, before grabbing Sherry's hair tie and bringing it to her.

"Good boy," she said, scratching him behind the ears.

**_Humans are weird…_**

_And you're not?_

Once again, Leon found himself in the odd room, Striker giving him an impatient look.

**_No, I'm normal. You humans are just plain weird._**

_How the hell are we weird and you normal?_

_**No clue to be truthful. Well, anyway, I overheard Spencer not to long ago, five minutes at max. Well, Spency boy says that they're going to attack the army head on, no resistance can stop their mighty army! **_Striker laughed. Not too long after that, he became dead serious. **_I did hear them say that. They said they were going to attack you guys soon, after dawn tomorrow. _**

_Where did you hear that?_

_**I have my sources… Oh not to mention, you have really good hearing. And I hear the stuff while I'm in hear. It's really boring in here, you know that?**_

_That sounds like a personal problem, _Leon said, before pausing and groaning, snarling at Striker, _Don't say anything._

He left and turned to Regan to get the groups attention.

"Prepare the army. We have a big battle ahead of us."


	9. Talk

The G-Virus War

Everyone glared at Leon in shock, the army full of mumbling and whispers. Sherry kneed Shiver in the gut and turned to Leon. Even Saddler, who stood away from everyone, gave Leon a look.

"What battle?" Shiver gasped, holding his stomach.

"A battle led by Spencer," he said, knowing everyone would dub him crazy.

Ada frowned and Krauser said, "Why would Spencer be in this war? He's not with Umbrella."

Leon frowned at this, wondering where he got his information from before he started to say something, when Ada cut him off. She said to Krauser, "Who said that? Spencer is with both companies, he created both…"

Krauser stared at her in shock asking, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I do my homework."

That's when the army spoke up, asking, "What are we going to do?"

"Start training, prepare yourselves! We need to get ready for hell," Shiver said, getting a look from Krauser.

"You know, if you disagree with our ways, you cab always leaved," Sherry growled.

"Maybe I should," Krauser snarled before walking away. Regan followed him.

"What is wrong with you? If you want to be a hero, then you have to at least pay attention to Leon and Ada. They're the leaders, not you. And so what if Ada is right every now and then? It happens to all of us. We all have our moments," she lectured when they were quite far away from the others.

"Yeah, well I was just wondering how the hell she knew something like that," he snapped.

"She's smart!"

"No she's not. Ok, well she is, but you can't just know something like that!"

Regan stared at him in defeat, before turning on heel and walking away, tossing her blonde hair behind her.

_Damn it! Why do I always do that?! _he thought angrily, before pacing.

---

Sherry and Shiver over watched the crowd, making sure that they knew what they were doing.

"So, you think it's Spencer?" Shiver asked.

"If Leon says so, then yes. I believe him and I know he wouldn't lie like that. He's the good guy remember?"

Shiver nodded before tossing Saddler a weary look. He had spoken to the cult leader and found out that Salazar along with Mendez would be joining them soon. How they survived…. Shiver bitterly shook his head, thinking of his own past.

"You ok Shiv?" Sherry asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"How come you never say Sheila?"

"What?"

"Well, in movies, Australians always say Sheila. I don't know why, but they do…"

"Hm, well, I don't. Guess I'm not normal," he mumbled. After a slight pause, he smirked and said, "Sheila."

She grinned at him.

---

Ada watched Leon wearily. He didn't look to good, and now walked in circles, trying to find something out, she guessed.

"Leon?"

He stopped and looked up at her. "Huh?"

She wanted to say something, when Saddler came up to him. Two others came as well. They appeared to be none other than Bitores Mendez, and Ramon Salazar.

"These two are also going to join your army. That is, if you don't mind," Saddler said.

"Does it look like I care?" he growled slightly.

"No need to get angry," Saddler said, but Ada noticed the smirk.

Leon looked at her, and she said, "Never mind… Wasn't that important anyway…"

She walked off to see how the army was. _Damn it!_


	10. Hatred

The G-Virus War

"Hey Ada wait up!" shouted Sherry as Ada walked around. She stopped and waited for the teenager, when she noticed the girl look around cautiously.

"What's wrong?" the spy asked.

Sherry relaxed a little at something, before she smiled at Ada. Over the six years it had been Ada who'd prevented Wesker experimenting on Sherry. She'd also protected and befriended the girl. The two knew each other well, and Ada was fine with that.

"Oh nothing."

"Sherry…"

She gave her a look, before groaning and throwing her hands up. "Can I not be a little paranoid every now and then?"

"You're a superhuman. There's nothing in this field that can hurt you."

Sherry gave her another look, before she stepped closer and said in a hushed voice, "As long as you don't tell Leon. I think he's still pissed that she abandoned us…. Well, Shiv and I got into a fight, and Shiver saw something. It was Claire Redfield. Now, I also am still pissed at her. She never _once_ tried to help me or Leon. So I don't want to see her, nor does Leon. Or at least as far as I can tell. Um… can you do me a favor?"

Ada narrowed her eyes, and said, "If you're going to say get rid of Claire Redfield then no."

"No, not that… Can you help me keep Leon and Claire away from each other? He _is _the strongest being on Earth. And lately, he's been acting kinda weird. Not a bad weird though!" she said happily.

Ada watched her before she said, "You have to take care of Leon."

" Oh, I thought you would, but oh well! Yay! I don't have to worry about that…. insert dirty word…. Claire Redfield!" Sherry cried happily. She looked over at Ada who was giving her a look and Sherry said, "Shiver dared me not to curse until the war. And I'm doing okay… so far…."

Ada shook her head and walked off to find Claire.

---

"Oy, I thought she would be the one to keep the little Redfield girl away," Shiver said as Ada explained the plan.

"I will because it's only been six years. You can still recognize the twelve year old in Sherry. Well, other than the fact that she used to be a nice sweet kid and now she curses every day."

Shiver nodded before he asked, "Well, how are you going to keep her away?"

"No idea…"

She walked off to find the Redfield girl and instead came across the Redfield boy. She frowned, and then had an idea that would keep Claire away and she could help Sherry.

"Hey Chris, don't you have a sister?" Ada asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I said that. Why?"

"Well, that teenager, Sherry, said she spotted someone she thought looked kind of like you, but had reddish brown hair."

"Where'd she see her?"

"I'm not sure. I think Shiver knows.

Chris nodded and asked Shiver, who happened to be walking by, where she'd been seen.

"Oh, yeah, the girl. Well, Sher spotted her that way, with some guy with blackish brown hair. I can show you," he offered. Chris nodded and Shiver smirked at Ada, saying, "Well, now you and her have to deal with dear old Leon."

She gave him a look that showed she knew how hard it would be, and turned to walk away.

---

Claire looked up to see her brother being lead by some guy with white spiky hair. She jumped up from where'd she'd been sitting and started for her brother. The man looked at them, before he turned and walked away.

"Where have you been Chris?" she asked in fear.

"I…uh…. I had to go to Iraq. Something was wrong over there, and the S.T.A.R.S. were called in. Don't worry, I'm fine. What about you, and what's his name?"

"Michael."

Upon hearing his name he stood up, calmly nodding at Chris.

"Oh yeah, that's his name…. Sorry, bad memory."

"You just don't like him."

"Nope."

"Chris, he's never done anything to you to make you hate him. Now, what's going on here?"

"Oh, a group of people got all these people together and we're going to fight Umbrella. I guess you saw the broadcast like the British," he said calmly.  
"Group? Who's the group?" Michael asked, getting into the siblings conversation.

Chris frowned, remembering Shiver's words. He'd told Chris not to tell _anyone_ there names.

"Oh, I don't know their names. They never gave them out. I don't think they would want to, you know, just in case…"

_Why am I lying to my sister? And why am I so afraid of Shiver? _

"But I can take you to the other S.TA.R.S. Jill, Barry, Rebecca. And two other guys are with us. But they're not S.T.A.R.S."

Claire nodded and followed her brother.

---

Sherry danced in circles, getting incredibly dizzy, when Leon asked, "Sherry, what do you want?"

"I can't remember now. I think it has something to do with, OW!!!" she yelped, collapsing onto a rock. She rubbed her sore back as Leon gave her a hand.

"Hey guys," Shiver said, walking up with Ada. "Anybody seen Krauser or Regan? Or Lucy and Auron?"

"Auron and Lucy are playing over there, Krauser's pouting over something, and Regan's sleeping under that tree," Sherry said, pointing them out.

Sherry looked over and saw Claire, with her brother and the other ex-cops. She yelped and tackled poor Leon.

Ada flinched when she realized why Sherry had just tackled Leon. She then turned to Shiver saying, "Would you get Sherry? I think if we act normal, she won't notice us."

Shiver nodded before walking over and picking up Sherry, Ada giving Leon a helping hand.

---

Sherry had knocked off his sunglasses, so he grabbed them as quickly as possible, but not before he saw Claire Redfield standing next to her brother.

**_Are you serious?! That stupid bitch survived Rockfort?!_** growled Striker. Leon felt the same way, though he'd never admit it. In Raccoon, she'd completely ignored his warnings. She'd then abandoned him and Sherry because she was worried about her older, experienced brother, instead of the wounded cop and girl. He hadn't been so worried about himself, as he had been about Sherry.

_That's why Sherry was acting weird._

_**Yeah… I swear to God… Ok, I swear to us, that if she dare comes over here, I will kill her.**_

****He noticed Ada look at him, and he just nodded slightly at her.

---

"Sherry, Leon knows," Ada said softly. She'd noticed his clenched fists.

Sherry just whimpered something under her breath.


	11. Seasons and sadness

The G-Virus War

"Damn… And I thought we were doing good too!" Sherry hissed. She looked over at Claire, before muttering, "All we have to do is make sure she doesn't find out about Leon. How are we going to do that?" she whimpered.

"Why don't you just let them talk?" laughed Krauser.

Sherry gave him a death look and Shiver said, "Because if they do talk, we'd be the ones who would take the pain. Seeing as Leon is at least good guy enough to not hit a girl."

"How do you know that?" Regan asked as she joined them.

"I asked."

"Oh…"

An awkward silence filled the small groups' ears before Sherry groaned. She gave Leon a weary look and then glanced back at Krauser. A look came into her eyes before she said, "Hey Krauser, look over there!" She quickly pointed and Krauser looked. Sherry raced to him and drop kicked him, pushing him into an unsuspecting Leon.

They collapsed and Leon shoved Krauser off of him, before the two started shouting at each other angrily.

"That was quick thinking," Regan said.

"No, that was thinking on your feet," Sherry said.

Ada groaned and walked silently to the nearby field, looking the army over. She frowned, thinking about how many of them would be dieing in a few days.

_What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_

---

Red, pink, blue, green, orange… All the colors from florescent light bulbs for a Christmas tree. A bell chimed brightly on a nearby tree as the army stomped through the West Virginian streets.

"Damn it all to hell, of all times for a war to break out, why Christmas?" asked Joe. The cop shook his head as a soft Christmas tune dinged from the bells. Plastic horses that were lit by pale lights decorated a shop with horse figurines in the window.

Sherry looked sadly at the blood on the streets, feeling pity for those who wouldn't get to celebrate Christmas this year, or possibly the next few…

"How many people do you think are dead?" Shiver asked as Lucy buried her face into Auron's thick ruff.

"A lot…" Sherry whispered to him, listening as We Three Kings of Orient Are played from the bells.

"Yeah, thousands easily," muttered Billy, who had long before abandoned the S.T.A.R.S. and joined the group.

"Man, you guys are depressing me," snarled Sherry. She then looked at Leon, who just led the group silently. She felt bad for him and stopped herself from punching someone.

Something crunched under Sherry's left boot and she looked down to see a green ornament, shattered from previous attacks. She frowned and jogged to keep up with Leon and Ada.

The army was becoming restless, ever since Leon saying that a big battle would be coming up soon.

Krauser looked ahead to see something in a nearby building. He flinched when he realized it was a human, their throat ripped out, stale blood dripping to the cold asphalt below. He looked away when he realized that it was a child, probably no older than ten.

Regan looked the streets over, trying to ignore the fact that the jolliest time of the season, was now the quietest and emptiest. She felt Lucy and Auron move up next to her, the dog whining softly.

Only Leon was unaffected by the dead Christmas. He was never big on the holidays anyway. He now stopped, listening to the sound of a nearby fire fight and when it died, human screams along with it, he started forward again.

Ada stepped quickly at Leon's side, her eyes on the road ahead. As cold hearted as she was, she still could feel the once joy now dead feeling that had settled over the city. She sighed in an attempt to break the silence. A few more people started speaking, but only in soft whispers.

"Uh… Sir?" a young boy said, jogging to Leon's side. The man looked at him, and the boy continued, saying, "Sir, we're deadly hungry. Can we please take a break and search for food?"

Leon cast a glance at his army, before Ada touched his shoulder, the first human contact he'd had since Rose… He nodded at the boy and turned to the army.

"You have two hours to rest and find food and drink. We need to hurry though. The war is getting closer…"

They all shouted happily and ran off to find something to eat and drink. The group stayed though, as the S.T.A.R.S. came up to them.

"Can we afford this? I mean, if they're getting closer, shouldn't we get away?" Chris asked.

Leon looked at him, before replying, "And have the Earth's last chance die from hunger and thirst? That seems to be something you'd do, not me."

Chris frowned, but Sherry noticed the look Claire was giving Leon. Sherry felt like snapping her fingers in front of her eyes, but decided against it. She instead turned to the others and said, "Ok, we need to find food for ourselves. Let's move out!"

---

They were walking when a deep roar echoed through the air and the Gigantes stopped. Saddler frowned before turning to Leon and coldly saying, "You're war has begun."


	12. The second battle

The G-Virus War

Everyone scrambled to great the army that was moving forward. They lifted up their guns, placing ear phones on, and holding up other weapons. The few experienced civilians stood in the back, holding large hunting rifles.

Krauser and Regan stood with handguns at the ready, Regan saving up her Uzi rounds. Lucy was hiding and Auron stood snarling at the sound of footsteps and roars. Saddler held his little army, with the ganados and Gigantes, at the ready. Leon stood with his gun at his side, watching the darkness peel open to show a massive force of an army. Ada stood next to him in the trees so she could snipe, and Sherry was leading an ambush with Shiver.

"Ok, get ready," people hissed to one another. Saddler looked over at Mendez and Salazar, who were prepared to give the order to attack.

"Ready?" asked Krauser to Regan. She nodded slightly and then looked over at Auron, whose hackles were raised in anger.

Leon looked at Sherry who gave him thumbs up, before he said to the army, "Ok, this is what I was talking about. It's time we show Umbrella that mankind isn't stupid or weak. Get ready."

The army silently cheered before slipping their guns to their shoulders and handguns out in front of them.

Ada looked at Leon, whispering, "You ready?"

"Are you?"

"I guess," she said softly.

He smirked faintly and she felt a little more relieved, the worry slipping away with the fear.

Sherry waited for Leon's signal, her eyes shifting between Leon and the mass of monster flesh. When the signal came, she and Shiver would jump down on top of the mass, using their superhuman strength to kill them, then the army would attack while the enemy was distracted.

She gave Leon one more look, as the mass moved underneath her and Shiver, who were both positioned on buildings, when she saw the signal, a nod.

She and Shiver both jumped down and attacked, their fists covered in ice and fire, but Sherry missed the tyrant behind her. She yelped as it lifted her up and started to strangle her, until she pulled out her dagger and sank it right through its left eyes. She twisted it out as she fell down and wiped the eye juices off the small blade.

The army shot, bullets exploding from large rifles to small handguns, tearing into the mass as Sherry and Shiver got out of the hail of hot lead. A rain of blood followed shortly after, soaking the ground and turning it into a deep crimson road. Many of the army stopped to reload so Krauser and Regan replaced them, unloading their handguns into the mass. The thundering crack from Ada's rifle and the dull thud made the army a little calmer. Then Leon shot into the crowd, finishing off the few brave enough to get close.

Sherry and Shiver returned as the mass retreated, the thunder of footsteps dieing down.

"Holy shit…" the army breathed.

"Why'd they retreat?" Sherry asked weakly, rubbing her sore throat.

"Spencer wasn't expecting us I'd say. But he will be back, most likely with a bigger army," Leon assured.


	13. The agent and the spy's talk

The G-Virus War

Ada settled back into the tree, the large branch easily supporting her weight. She'd told the others she would keep watch over the army as they slept, so she'd positioned herself in the tree she'd found as they walked from the battle scene. She could still smell the decaying bodies, even though they were easily a mile or two away.

She looked down at her boots, and leaned over, pulling the large buoy knife out of its sheath. She let her sniper rifle rest in her lap as she examined the large blade, running her fingers down the length of the weapon.

"I could watch you know. I don't need sleep," came a calm voice. She looked down to see Leon. She smirked, shaking her head slightly.

"I can't sleep. Not right now at least. Thanks for the offer though," she said calmly.

He shrugged and leaned against the tree next to Ada's. She didn't wonder why he came over, she was just glad for the company. They sat in silence, the sound of crickets the only sound around. She looked up at the sky, thinking about the missing sound of cars. _Odd how people take those sounds for granted and then when they're gone, we miss them…_

"What do you think Spencer's waiting for?" she asked, wanting to break the silence.

"A moment where we're unsuspecting. I believe he thinks us weak," Leon said calmly, though she could hear something in his voice.

"Why would he think that? Because our army is made up of civilians and four superhumans, while his is made up of undead and inhuman creations?" she asked.

"Yes. He thinks that just because of the army's inexperience, we're weak. But at least we have a few people who can hold their own. Not to mention both the British and American army."

She laughed softly, thinking about what he'd just said. She shook her head, whispering, "He's a fool."

"Yes, he is."

The silence returned, and Ada slipped her blade back into its sheath. She looked at the sleeping forms of humans and one dog.

"Do you think we'll win?" she asked suddenly, surprising herself. He looked at the army, as if thinking.

"Yes, I believe we will. With the way these people are acting, I think we have a good chance. And with the S.T.A.R.S., the two armies, and you guys, I'm almost certain we'll win."

She looked down at him, a slight smile on her lips as she asked, "Then you trust Krauser, Regan, and me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged before she looked at the moon. It was huge, a full moon. The past cream colored light fell down on them with an odd comfort.

"Goodnight Ada," he said, as he turned to join Sherry, who had asked him to come over. He started to leave.

"Goodnight Leon," she said back, leaning against the tree again. He nodded at her, before leaving. "And I trust you too."


	14. The third battle

The G-Virus War

Ada nearly fell out of her tree when the screaming started, but she managed to keep her hands on the branch. She grabbed her rifle, mentally cursing herself for falling asleep as rifles, handguns, and shotguns exploded in the field below. She jumped out and spotted Lucy cowering under a hunter.

She whistled to the hunter, pulling her blade out. Her rifle would do no good at this close of a range and her handgun was almost empty, with three or four rounds left. The creature screamed at her and raced for her, its claws held high. She was about to lift her knife, when a golden and black dog slammed into the hunter. Auron grabbed its neck in his teeth and thrashed viciously, ignoring the claws as they ripped through his side. Finally the hunter stopped and Auron pulled his jaws away, showing the hunter's neck. All that was left was the vertebrae that held its neck steady.

"Lucy, get Auron and find somewhere safe, okay?" she said to the girl. Lucy nodded and grabbed the Shepard's collar.

Ada ducked as a zombie flew over her head. She turned around to see a Gigante grab a fistful of zombies and throw them into the nearby trees. Most of the zombies' backs were broken, but a few had their heads smashed in by the impact.

_Where are the others?_

She raced forward, easily dodging the decaying hands and deadly claws. She slammed her knife through the eye of a zombie dog as it leapt at her. She didn't bother to pull her knife out; she just let it fall with the dog.

Ada lifted her head to the sound of human screams. She shook her head and spotted Auron.

"Lucy?" she asked as the girl stopped and waited for her. The young girl waited for her to speak. "Where are you going?"

"Auron is taking me to my mom," the girl said, walking as the dog tugged against his collar. Ada nodded and took out her handgun, weary of the fact that she only had three bullets left.

"Mom!" Lucy cried when she saw her mother. Regan raced forward as Auron ran to Sherry.

"Ada, have you seen Leon?" Shiver asked as she walked forward.

_He's not here?! _

"No. I did last night but…"

"We can't find him. Hell's breaking loose and he disappears… Great right?"

She frowned before asking, "Do you have a handgun I can barrow?"

"Yeah, here," he said, handing her a ten millimeter. She checked the clip and he handed her two extra, before he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find him," she said calmly, before racing into the crowd.

Sherry and Auron grabbed a hold of a licker, pulling in opposite direction, until the licker ripped in half, its organs collapsing at their feet. The only thing that kept its body together was the skull, and even so the brains were leaking out.

Sherry yelped as a zombie landed next to her, a Ganado's axe in the back of its head. She grabbed the axe, and spun around, embedding it in a lurker's forehead, a sickening splat echoing from the things head. She tried to pull the axe back, but the weapon was too deep. She growled in anger and kicked the lurker's body repeatedly. When she finally stopped, she pulled her once shiny white boots back, only to discover that they were covered in pieces of flesh. She groaned and ran off to find a new fight, shaking her feet as she ran.

Auron and a zombie dog tore at each other, their claws and fangs catching fur and flesh. Auron grabbed the dog's ear and yanked backwards, pulling the ear and a hunk of flesh off the dog's head. He smashed his skull into the dog's chest, the weakened rib cage giving way and smashing into the animal's internal organs. Auron reared up onto his hind legs and came back, crushing the dog's skull with his weight. Auron growled as he pulled his paw away, the paw being covered in brain and eye juice.

Shiver tackled a lion, gripping its ears in his hands, before snapping its neck. The zombified animal collapsed to the earth with a dull thud. Shiver flinched when he spotted its bone sticking out from its neck.

Shiver missed the chimera standing behind him and when he finally noticed he grabbed it, ice creeping up its body. When it was completely covered in ice, he punched it, sending shards of ice covered chunks of flesh everywhere.

"Anybody up for some frozen flesh bites?" he asked bitterly.

Krauser sliced three zombies in half, catching a hunter's head as he came back. His arm was soaked in blood, the blades dripping with pieces of flesh and bone. He grabbed a zombie with his bladed arm and threw it into a nearby hunter. Krauser spun around as a hunter leapt at him, his arm up. The hunter was impaled through the stomach and as Krauser shook it off, its guts poured out, along with a pair of glasses. The glasses were covered in body fluids, and no only blood.

"That is gross…" Krauser groaned before walking away to find a better fight.

Regan kicked a zombie in the face and smashed its head in as it fell to the ground. She flipped backwards to avoid a decapitation, letting a zombie take her place. Giant scissor tails tried to poison her, but she was wearing thick body army, and instead their tails got stuck. She drew out her blade, slicing through their tails. Regan, along with her daughter, smashed the giant bugs' heads in.

Ada ducked as a Gigante was taken down by hunters and lickers. She raced forward, looking for any sign of Leon. _Where are you? And why aren't you fighting?_

She jumped over a set of fallen humans, feeling mild pity, when she finally spotted Leon. He stood in a massive crowd of creatures, speaking to Spencer. The old man calmly spoke to Leon, as if they were friends. She watched in horror as the creatures got closer to Leon, baring fangs and raising claws. Leon snapped at Spencer only to have a hunter sink its fangs into his right arm. He barely flinched, but closed his mouth.

She lifted her rifle, taking particular care to not make a sound. _Kill Spencer, get rid of the army._ She slipped her finger around the trigger as the crosshairs danced against Spencer's skull. She pulled the trigger right as something grabbed her and threw her into a nearby tree.

---

_My head… Wait! Spencer, did I kill him? I was attacked… But did I hit him?_

She opened her eyes to see the field soaked in blood and bodies. Sherry ripped some creatures head open to finish it off, grimacing at the brains.

"You okay?" someone asked softly. She lifted her head to see Leon, his face calm.

"I think so… Spencer?"

"Well… you killed him, but that wasn't Spencer…. It seems Wesker and Spencer have shape shifting zombies, that can speak," he said icily. He frowned, and gave her a hand, letting her lean against him.

"They left after he died though?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think they're trying to test us. See how strong we are, then attack us," Leon muttered.

They stopped in the field near the others. She looked at him, muttering, "Thanks."

"For?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but thank you."

He looked about to say something, when Krauser shouted for him. He looked at her and she just smiled faintly. He nodded and walked to Krauser to see what he wanted.

Ada looked down and frowned, before she turned and walked away. _And I was hoping for a moment of peace…. Yeah… funny…_


	15. Conversations

The G-Virus War

Yet again the army walked, burying the five people that had died and bandaging the twenty that had been wounded. The mass of humans finally stopped in a tree orchard. Ada settled onto the top of the gate, silent and watchful.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" Leon asked. She looked down, before smiling.

"Oh, you again?" she teased. He gave her a sarcastic smile before looking out and into the world.

---

Krauser sat in the very back of the orchard, twirling his knife between his thumb and index finger.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Regan as she walked to him. He shrugged and glanced behind her to see Lucy and Auron curled up asleep.

"Well, an almost full moon, and a giant group of people in an orange and apple orchard. You think someone put this up for food, or just because they liked apples and oranges?"

"We're near a farm, I'd say the first," he muttered.

"Yeah, that does make sense," she said calmly. She looked around, trying her best not to look at Krauser. She glanced out of the orchard to see a shooting star in the sky.

_Wow, that was really good timing. That was damn good timing! Kind of creepy…._

"Shooting stars," Krauser mumbled. "One of the few things humans can still look forward to seeing, even during a war."

She nodded her head, thinking, _I wish this war was over._

"You think people that survived Raccoon are faring well?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Most likely. You are aren't you?"

"Yeah, but still…"

He shrugged again, saying, "I never asked why you joined S."

"Well, after you saved me from Raccoon, I decided to find something to do. S was where I went. Oh, and I never really got to thank you by the way."

For the fourth time that evening, he shrugged his shoulders.

"There was once a man during World War 2 that always looked up to see shooting stars. He made wishes on them, begging that they would take him home and let him see his family. He never did though; he was shot in the head and killed. Never even got to say goodbye to his family. For you see, his wife hadn't wanted him to go, so they'd fought. And even as he died, he thought of how much he'd miss her, wondering if she'd move on. He looked up to see a shooting star and prayed that his wife live happily, but never marry again. That wish came true, for she was stricken with grief, but continued with her life. She never married, though her daughter did. So, I guess wishes on our death bed come true, but otherwise they don't…"

Krauser looked at Regan, asking, "Is there a moral?"

She shrugged, saying, "It depends. I guess it means that live your life the best you can, then as you die, think of what could've been better. But that's my opinion, not yours. You have to decide for yourself."

She nodded at him and got up, joining her daughter where she lay.

---

Sherry yawned and stretched, lying against the wall. She glanced up at the sky, watching a shooting star, before Shiver sat next to her, offering her some orange.

"Thanks. You see the shooting star?" she asked, while biting into a piece of orange, the sour juice making her pull the fruit away.

"Yeah. Odd how we think this war so much yet the rest of the universe keeps on going on going, never pausing once to think about man."

She smirked and nodded, saying, "Yeah, that is odd. But then again, man has always been high on themselves."

Shiver smirked and nodded, handing her more orange.

"You now, shooting stars are said to carry wishes. Do you believe that?"

She shrugged before saying, "If they do, then someone had better start wishing."

---

Something caught Ada's eye, and she looked out to see a shooting star. She smiled faintly as it made its path across the deep blue sky, moving against the stars.

"Make a wish," Leon muttered.

She looked at him, asking, "Why don't you?"

"I don't like to put my faith in a chunk f rock falling at deadly speeds through the sky. Especially those that came from outer space."

"Yeah, that makes sense," she admitted, looking out to notice the stars. She sighed, before she said, "Then again, do you put your faith in anything?"

He nodded, saying, "I put my faith in a lot of things. My dog, my friends, things like that. You?"

"Yes, I put my faith in things like that too."

A silence came over them, the sounds of humans sleeping nearby catching her attention and making her yet again notice the missing sounds of urban living.

She wanted to say something, but she was worried of the way he'd react, but before she could shut herself off, she said, "I put my faith in you."

She watched him, her heart leaping as he said, "Yeah, and I put my faith in you too."

Sherry jumped and shouted something before Leon said, "Sorry, I have to go again. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too," she said, watching him as he walked away. On the outside she was calm and normal, but on the inside she was jumping for joy.

She looked into the sky and for once in her lifetime could say she actually belonged somewhere. She looked to see Sherry handing a few handgun clips to people and smiled.

_I guess that I can always remember these kinds of moments after the war gets worse._

She noticed Leon come back.

"She didn't want to say anything?" Ada asked.

"No, well, I have to go back over there in a few seconds, but I'm letting Sherry hand out ammo."

The silence, like always, returned to them, making them both uneasy.

"Do you trust this army?" she asked.

"Yes why?"

"Just wondering."


	16. Hatred and cat fights

The G-Virus War

Many of the army was exhausted, and citrus was all they had to eat. They had already picked all fruit off the trees and now were walking again. The few children were sucking the juice out of the fruit. The adults on the other hand were complaining about the lack of food and the painful walking.

Ada walked in the front along with Shiver, Sherry, Krauser, Regan, Auron, Lucy, and of course Leon. The complaining humans behind them were becoming a dull nag and getting extremely annoying.

"How can we get them to shut up?" Sherry snarled under her breath. Shiver coldly shook his head. Sherry groaned but continued walking.

"You know, we could always leave them," Krauser offered. Regan gave him a look.

"If you can't remember, Lucy, Ada, and I are humans."

"Well… Sucks to be you," offered Krauser. Auron barked at him, making him jump.

"No, I'd say it sucks to be you," Sherry snickered, as Auron watched Krauser. "I'd say Auron and Lucy are chums now, and if you're mean to her, Auron will be mean to you."

Krauser stared at the dog and shivered. He then shook his head and walked on the opposite side of Leon.

Two humans started fighting in the front of the army, and Sherry clenched her teeth.

"Gus, I think I'm going to kill someone," she snarled.

"Go ahead, we're not going to stop you," Shiver offered.

Leon shook his head and stopped the army. He turned to them and snarled through clenched teeth, "Okay, you all need to get this straight. We're in war. You do not argue in war. As our two armies already know, arguing gets people killed. So if you two don't shut up, I'll be the one doing the killing! Now shut up."

They shut up, watching Leon in silent shock.

"Thank you," he said and turned, walking quietly towards the next battle. The army slowly followed, remaining deadly silent.

"Ah," sighed Sherry. "The silence is so beautiful."

"You're mean, you know that?" asked Shiver.

Sherry shrugged, saying, "I could be worse."

Ashley, who stood not too far behind them, muttered, "Yeah she can…"

Sherry spun around, stopping the army, before snarling, "What did you say about me you preppy little kid?"

Ashley, who was sick of being a pushover, snapped, "You heard me!"

Leon and Ada stepped up, Ada stopping Ashley and Leon grabbing Sherry around the waist, half lifting her off the earth. Sherry growled like an animal in Leon's arms.

"What's wrong with you two?" Shiver asked, making Ashley quiet down, but Sherry still tried to get out of Leon's arms.

"Nothing, she's just a bitch," snapped Ashley, confidence high seeing as Sherry was being held by Leon.

Unfortunately, Sherry managed to sink her teeth into Leon's arm and get free, tackling the President's daughter.

"Well, I'm guessing Ashley has about three minutes," bet Shiver. Krauser nodded in agreement and Leon just gave them both looks, before he stepped forward and helped Ada pull the two girls apart.

Leon now held onto the collar of Sherry's vest and Ada had Ashley pinned against her and the army.

"Would you two just calm down?" Leon snarled. He looked at Ashley, before he _made_ Sherry go to the front. They gave each other loathing looks and turned to walk off.

"We're screwed," muttered Shiver.

"Now what?" Ada asked, giving the two girls weary glances.

"Keep them apart and hope Sherry doesn't bite me again. That hurt," he mumbled. Ada smiled and joined him again at the front of the group.


	17. Hatred runs rampant

The G-Virus War

In the silence Claire forced herself to remember the voice. It sounded so familiar, but she hadn't been tall enough to see. Now though, she was walking to the front to ask for some food.

---

Leon and Ada sat shoulder to shoulder, as did Sherry and Shiver and Krauser and Regan. They were all asleep, except Leon. Lucy lay snuggled against Auron who was sleeping soundly, when his ears lifted up and a low snarl erupted from him.

"Auron?" Lucy asked softly.

The dog stood up, letting Lucy get off of him first.

"Mr. Leon, your doggie is mad," Lucy said to Leon, who nodded. He gently moved Ada and then joined the girl to find out what was wrong with Auron. He noticed movement.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice empty.

"Uh, my name is Claire Redfield, of the S.T.A.R.S.," said the voice. He flinched at the name and Auron snarled even more.

"Come on over," he mumbled, walking over and waking his team up.

"What? Why are you letting her over?!" hissed Sherry. She stared at him coldly, even as Claire walked past Auron, who was still snarling.

"See, I'm not the only one he doesn't like," laughed Krauser.

"He doesn't like her and you. So what? You're a club now," Shiver said.

Krauser just gave him blank looks.

"You just say those things to hurt me don't you?" he asked. Shiver nodded and turned to help Sherry calm down. The teenager sat next to Ada, who watched Leon in silence. Then Ada looked at Shiver.

"You're the leader while she's around agreed?" the spy said to the white haired man. Shiver shrugged then nodded and walked over to Claire.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if you had any food to spare," she said, looking at Shiver with interest.

"Nope," Shiver said, turning and walking back to the group, even as Auron stalked past Claire.

"But, you have to have something don't you?" she asked, watching the man in hope.

"No, we ran out of food before the army did. We didn't get very much," Shiver said, his eyes flashing from behind the sunglasses. Regan looked up at the two, before glancing at the army. Shiver wasn't lying; the group had barely gotten any food.

"Oh, well, uh, thanks anyway, I guess," Claire muttered, turning away.

She was about to leave when she noticed Auron. Even though she would never admit it, she was willing to eat dog if the time called for it, and the time called. Not to mention that this particular dog was very large.

Unfortunately, Sherry noticed the look and snarled, "Don't even think about it! He's part of our team, not food!"

Claire thought she recognized the voice and turned around to see a young teenager, the girl from the announcement across America. She had her fists clenched and was glaring at Claire.

Sherry watched Claire, just waiting for a response. She was willing to kill Claire if she had to, but then again, with the girl's attitude, she was willing to kill her anyway.

"I wasn't going to eat him," Claire said, even as Michael walked up, who had noticed his wife's disappearance.

"Oh, then why did you give Auron a look?" Sherry growled, stepping forward.

"I just looked at him okay?"

"Bullshit! You're like all other humans, thinking of number one first!" Sherry snapped. Shiver stepped forward, weary of her words.

"So what! I wasn't thinking about eating the dog!"

Sherry was about to attack her, when someone said, "First of all, the dog has a name. It's Auron, not dog. Second of all, you came over here asking for food, even though we just left an area of food. And third of all, if you weren't thinking about eating Auron, why did you give him a look like that one?"

They all looked to see Leon standing silently behind the group, his sunglasses reflecting the sky.

Claire watched the man, until she finally realized who he was. He looked so different from Raccoon City. And if he was who she thought he was, then the girl must be none other than Sherry Birkin.

"Leon?" Claire asked, and by the way Auron snarled, she guessed she was right.

"You really ought to leave now," he warned emptily. He lifted his head to look at the heavens above, snarling, "Auron doesn't like trespassers."

The Shepard took a step forward, his fangs bared. He suddenly started barking, snarling barks that echoed all across the mass of humans.

Claire watched him for a second, before turning and walking into the crowd. Leon just shook his head and walked into the shadows.

Ada watched him disappear into the shadows and frowned. _This isn't going to end well, I believe. _

**Sorry for the non-war chapters, I have a concert tonight and have been practicing, empting out all my battle thoughts. I promise the next chapter will be brutal though. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Soldiers and hope

The G-Virus War

**The few who have read Never Rest and Dead Hope will recognize quite a few characters in this chapter. And they aren't the exact same in this series as they are in the other. (Nemy doesn't have visions and Tilden and Laura are officially dating.) But Leon still knows them as friends. (They're also not Alaskan Mercenaries, but are called the World Soldiers/Mercenaries. And yes, the World Soldiers/Mercenaries are made up for this story.)**

Ada lay back, her head pounding as a missile roared overhead. She ducked as bullets flew astray from their owners.

Apparently Umbrella had decided to bring jets into the mess, and was now shooting at the army. They barely managed to find cover from the hailstorm. At least forty people had already been lost to the jets and more were falling as zombies attacked the army. Saddler's Gigantes were also dead and over half of his army was ruined. They all sat under rocks and buildings, waiting for orders.

Leon stood pacing nearby, trying to make a plan, but all ended up with the army dieing. Well, at least until new sounds roared outside the shelter. New jets fired through the sky, and the sound of helicopters could also be heard. He stopped and looked outside.

"No way," he laughed softly, noticing a large monster on the bottom of an F-16. He smirked and turned to the army. "We just got help from above," he said, motioning for them to follow as the three new jets scared the Umbrella jets away.

Apaches landed in the field and two Chinooks with Humvees landed as well. Three F-16s landed a little farther away, and a cargo plane landed as well. Three other Humvees drove up, along with one thing that every war needs, a tank.

"My God! Who are these guys?! But whoever they are, thank the good lord for them!" Joe laughed as the tank pulled to a halt.

Leon smirked as he walked up to one particular jet, even as a girl jumped out and landed in front of him.

Sherry walked forward, silent as people in army fatigues climbed out of the vehicles. Shiver nearly laughed when he saw their equipment, ranging from M-4s to Ak-47, along with shotguns, handguns, sub-machine guns, and multiple other weapons.

A Hispanic looking man walked to Leon, smirking as they acted liked old friends.

"My apologies amigo, we caught your broadcast a little late. But we came, and we're prepared. We've got supplies, weapons, all you guys would need. How are you guys handling things so far?" the man asked, glancing at the army. He nearly jumped at how large it was, even as General Brude approached them.

"Wait, I know you guys, I recognize the flags. You're the World Soldiers!" he said. The Hispanic nodded, looking at the helicopters that had flags from all over painted on them.

"Yeah, we came as soon as we saw you all on TV. Lo siento, we couldn't come earlier," he said, looking at the field.

"You came at least," muttered Brude. None of them noticed little Lucy, as she walked up to the man.

"Mr.?" she whispered, tugging on his vest.

"Aye?"

"Are you here to help us?" she asked, her voice low and gentle.

"Yes my little senorita, we are here to help you. I'm Lieutenant Tilden Blaker, nice to meet you…"

"Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy," Tilden said, smirking.

She smiled up at him, before returning to her mother's side.

Leon walked forward even as people muttered things to each other. "All right, looks like we just got some help, when we needed it. They have supplies, so let them lead you there, and get acquainted."

The army cheered and walked forward as the soldiers showed them to food and water.

"Tilden, get Laura, Billy, and Nemesis and meet me over there. You can bring the captain too," he ordered, showing Tilden where he needed to go.

Tilden nodded and walked off to find the group as Leon rejoined his group, their anxiety heavy in the air.

"Ok, what's going on?" Regan asked. Leon looked over at Krauser who shrugged and stepped forward.

"When we were with the government, Graham made a new force, one that would protect the world in the event that something like this would happen. Seems he was expecting something like this to happen… Well anyway, he pulled people from all over the world and gave them the best training possible, then he designed a base in Asia, where no one could bother them. Well, while we were there, we helped train and trained with the soldiers. Leon here knew quite a few, two as friends from his police days and one from finding her as a stray in basics. Then again, he also knew one, because she was his sister. We became friends and then they were sent to the base. We haven't seen them since. But it looks like we just got a real army."

Leon nodded even as someone jumped on his shoulders. He turned around making her get off, before he turned to his group. Five people stepped to his side, one of them wearing a lot of medals, showing off his high rank.

"All right, I'm guessing we need to know each other, so I'm Tilden Blaker, lieutenant of the W.S.M.," the Hispanic explained. He was tall, as tall as Leon, and had black spiked hair. His eyes were a deep brown and he had skin that almost matched. He was wearing green and brown combat pants and a dark green vest over a black T-shirt.

"I'm Colonel Laura…" she muttered in a British accent, glancing wearily at Leon. He frowned but nodded. She continued, mumbling, "Wesker…" Everyone stared at her, shook etching their features. "I'm his sister and nothing like him. I lived in England with our mother after he ran off. Hence why my accent is so thick," she explained. She had perfect, wavy blonde hair and was wearing the same clothes as Tilden. She was tall, but not that tall. She had pale blue eyes and pale skin.

The next girl, with long dirty blonde hair, bounced happily as she said, "I'm Sergeant Billy Grave. And we're all with W.S.M." Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail that bobbed with every movement she made. Unlike the other two, her vest was undone, showing a navy blue T-shirt off. She was thin and stood a few inches under Laura.

The final girl looked at them, muttering, "General Nemesis Kennedy, his sister." Her pale green eyes flashed against her dark skin and dark mocha colored hair. Unlike the other three, she was wearing black and grey combat pants and a black vest. She wore gloves that had bands that traveled up her arms all the way to her black T-shirt.

The last of them nodded at Nemesis, before saying, "General James Luker. But everyone calls me Captain." He wore clothes similar to Nemesis's except he was wearing blue instead of black. And he didn't have bands traveling up his arms.

"You're a general?" Regan asked Nemesis. She nodded. "But there are two generals…"

"Yeah, I handle one half of the base, she takes the other," explained Captain.

"Oh… Anyway, I'm Regan Mallet.!" she said, excited at the new soldiers. "And this is Lucy, my daughter."

Billy jumped happily, saying, "See I'm not the only happy one!"

Laura pushed her over.

"I'm John Denim, but these guys… and girls call me Shiver," Shiver said, getting looks from Sherry.

"I'm Sherry Birkin," Sherry said, still giving Shiver looks.

"Yay! I'm not the only teenager!" Billy cried. Sherry looked up and joined her to talk. Shiver groaned.

"I'm Jack Krauser," Krauser muttered.

"Didn't you die?" Tilden asked.

"Yes, three times," Leon said.

The four soldiers stared at him, before he shrugged.

"Ada Wong," Ada said softly.

The group split apart, talking with the soldiers, even as Ada joined Leon.

"So, I'd say we have a very good chance now," Ada said walking to him. He smirked faintly. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just funny. All of these soldiers are barely a quarter of what's really going to come."


	19. Finally an army worth while

The G-Virus War

Leon stood with his friends, watching as the army and the W.S.M. became acquainted. He looked everyone over, deciding what the next step would be. He knew that a new battle would be following soon when whoever was attacking them found out about the jets and helicopters.

"So, what's our plan amigo?" Tilden asked, using his favorite word. Leon shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I just know tat they need to rest. They've been going for nearly a week without food and water and have barely gotten any sleep. Thanks God it rained…"

A crack of thunder echoed through the sky, turning the grey clouds black, even as a flash of lightning tore through the clouds. Auron yelped and cowered between Leon's legs.

"Brilliant," Laura groaned. "Just what we need. A trot through mud."

Tilden watched her, before mumbling, "I've known her since '98 and I still can't understand some of the stuff she says…"

"She said we're taking a walk through mud," Leon said to his friend. Tilden stared at him and Leon just shrugged.

"What's wrong, afraid to get your hands dirty," laughed Claire.

Laura stared at her, when she turned to Leon, saying, "I can take care of your wounded now love. I just needed to get some ground beneath me first."

"Yeah, they should be… Redfield, where are the wounded," he asked, looking at Claire.

"Over there, Rebecca's taking care of them," she said, pointing to a field nearby.

"Oh, a field medic?" Laura asked.

Leon nodded, before he led Laura over to the field. When they got there, Laura looked them over. Rebecca looked up.

"I don't get it. Some of these people are hemorrhaging without being wounded," she said.

Laura walked to one, gently taking her left glove off and setting her hand on his forehead. She waited a second before testing another.

"These people are sick. Their wounds haven't been clotted and they're hemorrhaging because of it. But I can help. I carry the necessary antibiotics with me," she explained, pulling her pack of her shoulders. She fished through her backpack before she came out with a bottle of pills. She looked to Rebecca, saying, "Give every adult one and every child half of one. I'll handle this side, you handle that side."

She handed a bottle to Rebecca and started giving them pills.

"They should start showing improvement soon, so we shouldn't worry very much. Any others?" she asked Rebecca.

"Uh, yeah, there's a guy with a broken leg over there. I couldn't make a splint, I don't have the supplies I need…"

Laura walked to the man and knelt down, muttering, "Your leg has been pulled out of place. I have to set it, so you need to bite down on this." She handed him a small chunk of wood, and waited for him to place it in his mouth. After he did, she popped his leg into place. He cried out in pain, but Laura was already wrapping gauze around his leg and a chunk of wood. He looked down at his new splint and thanked Laura.

Leon nodded, realizing they had a doctor now. She smiled at him and joined Tilden nearby.

Leon found Billy standing in front of a group, holding up an M-4 and an AK-47.

"The M-4 and the AK have similarities, but they're also quite different. Can any of you tell me some differences?"

He smirked and patted her shoulder, walking past even as she muttered, "At least I'm having fun."

Tilden stood with a group as well, but he was explaining how to use a knife in combat.

"Looks like we have everyone we need," Leon muttered.

"How's that?"

"We have a medic, a gun expert, a melee expert, and time. We're doing well."

Tilden smirked even as the group in front of him got anxious.

The group sat away from everyone else, Lucy asking, "What is everyone doing?"

Leon looked up and said, "They're preparing everyone for the battles ahead. Ad trust me, these ones won't be as easy…"


	20. He's acting weird

The G-Virus War

"Shit," Sherry breathed as she stumbled away from the human corpse. He was no zombie, but wore Umbrella fatigues. She clenched her teeth as realization played over her mind. Umbrella was becoming smarter and was now sending soldiers after them. Trained and armed soldiers. And they sure as hell knew how to punch. She rubbed her sore jaw, before racing off to find Leon.

"Leon, they're sending soldiers after us! We're fucked! None of us are prepared, we've barely even rested!" she cried as she got to his side. The group, who now included Tilden, Laura, Billy, and Nemesis, watched her in a worried silence.

"Calm down Sher, we'll do fine," Leon assured her, getting glances from his team. Sherry gave him a slight look of disbelief.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not helping. You know we're screwed!" she shouted at him.

"Well, if we panic, we might as well hand ourselves over to Umbrella and save them the trouble of attacking us. You need to calm down, kiddo, we can handle this. We just have to remain calm, as hard as that may seem…"

She stared at him, anger in her pale eyes. She shook her head, snarling, "What do we do then?"

"We have to warn the army, when they wake up. Until then, we'll position ourselves at the main points of this field. Arm yourselves and get ready," he said emptily.

Ada frowned, even as Laura offered her a magazine for her rifle. She followed Leon, barely managing to stop him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, looking up at him. _He's gotten taller…. What did Wesker do to you Leon?_

"Nothing is. Why do you think there is?" he asked, his voice empty again.

She frowned and said, "Why? Because every time Sherry gets worried, you comfort her. But this time you're not. Ever since Spencer, or whoever that was, got to you, you've been acting weird. You didn't react like a very good friend when your friends came back. Something is wrong," she said, staring at the black sunglasses. "And don't try to lie to me. I've been trained against that."

He looked back down at her, asking, "Why do you even care?" He turned and walked off, taking his own post.

"That's not my brother, and yes, he told us everything," said a soft female voice. Ada turned around to see Nemesis standing a few meters behind. The young girl walked up to Ada, glaring after her brother.

"I heard what you said, and I agree with everything you said. Something is wrong, and I'm worried about my brother. He's the only person to care… Anyway, I think whatever that Spencer you were talking about said, has made Leon become the person I used to know."

Ada looked at her and the girl continued.

"Well, you see, Leon, right after Raccoon, became very cold and empty, as f Leon died, and something else was left. But we managed to get him back to normal. What do you think Spencer said?"

"I'm not sure, I only shot the old man…." she said, looking back at Leon, who twirled his gun on one finger.

"He says that's a bad habit," Nemesis muttered. Ada smiled when Sherry and Billy came to them.

"What's going on?" Billy asked. Nemesis frowned and shook her head.

"Now is that a way to greet your superior?"

Billy gave her an awkward look, but stood a little taller, saluted her and said, "General Kennedy sir, may I speak sir?"

Nemesis nodded and Billy asked, "What was that all about? You said I don't have to act like that around you or Tilden or Laura."

Nemesis looked over her shoulder and Billy saw General Brude walking away. Nemesis looked back at her.

"That asshole was listening. I think he wants to lower our authority over the army. Even though authority doesn't really matter. Anyway, go to the corners of the army and watch out for Umbrella dumbshits."

They nodded and jogged off, and Ada smirked, shaking her head.

"What?" Nemesis asked, but was already smirking.

"Oh nothing."

They were about to walk to their posts, when people screamed and they looked up to see rifles going off and an Umbrella helicopter unloading rounds into the army.

**All right, gory chapter up next. And I hope you guys are enjoying this one as much as I am! **


	21. The fourth battle

The G-Virus War

Sherry cried in pain as a bullet tore through her shoulder, blood spraying and bone splintering from her shoulder, the fabric from her vest ruined. She fell back, catching herself halfway off the earth, when a thundering boom exploded near her. She turned to see Nemesis holding a double barrel shotgun. The older girl offered Sherry a hand before unloading three shells into nearby soldiers.

A soldier was taken down by a W.S.M., his head getting blown clean off his shoulders, leaving only his lower jaw and his tongue. The Umbrella soldiers unloaded clips into the W.S.M. but managed nothing as an Apache shot a missile into the Umbrella helicopter.

Zombies flooded into the field, tearing at human and ganado flesh. Auron ripped open a zombies gut, jumping back right as the innards fell out, before slamming his snot into the things open stomach and snapping its spine. He yanked his jaws back and snarled, blood bubbling between his teeth, even as he tore the zombies head open.

Shiver and Tilden fought side by side, kicking and shooting zombies away. Shiver froze a zombie, but it was knocked into Tilden. The Hispanic jumped as the zombie shattered, covering him in putrid chunks. He looked at Shiver in anger.

"Watch it," he snarled.

Shiver nodded, but barely stopped himself from cracking up.

Laura back flipped out of a hunter's path and pushed a licker into its claws. She drew her handgun from its spot in her pocket and unloaded eight rounds into its head.

"D-E-D, dead," Billy laughed as she kicked a zombie in the knee, the bone splintering backwards. Billy cringed and saw Laura just shrug.

Krauser ripped a zombie in half, directly down the middle. He saw Lucy in a chimera's path and chopped its head off.

"Cute Jack," Regan said sarcastically, pulling her gun out of a zombie's head. Lucy giggled as Krauser muttered that she didn't do a very pretty job either and stuck his tongue out at her. She gave him a look before pulling the trigger on a zombie dog.

Ada fan kicked a man to the stomach, before shooting him in the head with the ten millimeter, frowning as her boots became covered in blood, bits of brain, and splinters of bone. _Well, I guess it's not as bad as that zombie's guts…_

She turned around and looked for the team. When they finally crowded together, the Umbrella force was retreating.

"Yeah, that's right you fucking pansies! Run away!" shouted Sherry, getting looks from the team and the army.

"Count the dead and get the wounded to this blonde. She's our doctor and hurry up!" Tilden ordered and watched as the army got into action.

He, Shiver, Billy, Laura, and Sherry left to help and Nemesis turned to Ada, a weary look in her pale green eyes.

"Have you seen Leon?" she asked. Ada shook her head. "What's wrong with him?!" Nemesis asked bitterly. Ada frowned as well, looking around.

"Come on, we can look for him," she said. Nemesis nodded and followed her, only to see Leon standing in front of none other than Albert Wesker.


	22. He went with the madman

The G-Virus War

"What is he-" Ada started before Nemesis pulled her down to the earth. She glanced back at the army, before pointing to a hill behind Leon and Wesker. Ada nodded and they both got up and stealthily ran for it. They knelt down on the hill, listening to what they were saying.

"Leave the army alone."

"Only if you, Sherry, and John come with me."

"No, leave them out of this."

"Now that wouldn't be very much fun now would it?"

"I don't care if you want fun, leave them out of this."

"Oh well, at least you'll come along."

Ada froze and Nemesis did as well, looking down at Leon.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" hissed Nemesis. "Why is he giving himself up for us?! We can protect ourselves."

Ada frowned, before whispering, "I don't think he's getting a choice. I think Wesker has something up his sleeve and Leon knows about it, and is trying to protect us by going with Wesker."

"But if Leon's as strong as they say, can't this all be a trick? I feel that Wesker can control people… Even my brother."

"We just need to have confidence in him," Ada said, looking back at the two. _If only I did._

Wesker looked at the army, and with his always calm voice said, "Though I have to admit, for making an army that big in only two weeks, you did well. Perhaps I underestimated Americans… Oh well, come along."

Leon frowned but followed Wesker into the darkness.

Nemesis stared after her brother, her fists clenched so tightly, her nails were biting her skin through the glove.

"Nemesis, we have to go tell the others."

"So they can say my brother's a traitor?!"

"Not the army, just your friends and my friends. We're all friends with him and together we can make a lie for the army as to why their leader disappeared. Come on," she said, getting up and heading for the group.

---

Laura sat covered in blood, stripping her gloves off. She groaned when she noticed her hands were covered in the sticky red substance as well. She pulled out her canteen and poured water over her hands, hoping the rain would come back soon.

"We were wondering what happened to you two. Now all we have to do is find Leon," Regan said, looking up as Ada and Nemesis walked back.

Krauser noticed something the others didn't and asked, "What's going on?"

Nemesis gave him a look before she motioned for Tilden to come to her. The older man got up and walked to her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, but my brother went with Wesker."

Tilden stared at her, before he asked, "Okay, did you really just say what I think you did, or am I loosing my mind?"

"I wish it was the second, but it's not. Can you tell the others? I don't want to have to deal with Billy and by now you're used to her strangling you."

"Feel the love," Tilden muttered before he walked back to his team.

Regan looked at Ada as she sat next to Auron, gently petting him. She wasn't so much afraid of the group attacking her as she was Sherry wanting to go after Wesker. She ran her hand over the German Shepard's back, the soft fur sticking up after her hand went over it.

"Okay, what's going on?" Shiver asked, looking from Ada to the team, weary of the fact Billy was trying to strangle Tilden.

"Shiver would you make sure to hold Sherry down?" Ada asked, looking up at him. Sherry frowned but Shiver grabbed her shoulders and made sure she stayed put.

"Wesker has got Leon."

Sherry bolted but fell back as Shiver tackled her. Ada frowned even as Nemesis joined her, whispering that that was the reason she didn't tell her team.

"What the hell do you mean he got Leon?! How?!"

Nemesis frowned at the younger girl, before saying, "Simple. Wesker is the bad guy, Leon is the good guy. The bad guy corrupted the good guy."

Sherry stopped trying to escape Shiver's grasp, and sat back, staring at the Hispanic looking girl.

"But Leon is stronger than Wesker isn't he?" Shiver asked, keeping his hands on Sherry, in case she bolted again.

"I think Wesker is playing us. That these little battles are nothing compared to what he can bring and I think he threatened Leon with that. And Leon doesn't want to loose his army or his friends, so he offered to go with Wesker if the man didn't attack us anymore," Ada said, looking at Auron, who was watching her. She thought she saw something on his collar, but passed it off as a trick of the light. _Wait… There isn't any light…_

Everyone finally agreed, and looked around.

"Now what are we supposed to say to the army?" Shiver asked.

"He was killed during battle. Went down like a hero," Krauser offered.

Nemesis shook her head, saying, "That would work, but he might come back."

"We'll tell them in the morning, until then we rest," Regan offered.

Ada frowned and pulled Auron's head up. She sighed when she saw a note attached to his collar. She pulled the note off and read it, and a smile formed as she read it.


	23. A miracle cure

The G-Virus War

Laura checked their pulses, her eyes flicking from them to her watch. Most were doing well; it was only the first few that were giving her problems. They had been the first she'd examined, and originally she'd believed their hemorrhaging problem was due to the wound not clotting, but now she knew it was something different. They were infected by the virus inside those zombies. She gave them all looks before strapping them to the stretchers they'd been placed on. The last thing this army needed was an outbreak from within.

She turned around and headed back to the others, waking Sherry. The young girl gave her a look before standing up next to her.

"What's up Laura?" Sherry asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She opened them and blinked a few times, before looking at the older blonde.

"You need to wake the army and ask if any have been bitten. You remember Raccoon, how if any were bitten they'd be infected. Well, it still goes and the wounded I helped Chambers with are all infected," Laura explained.

Sherry stared at her before she ran to the front of the army and whistled as loudly as she could to wake them up. They sat up with groans and questions, one of the first being why were they being awakened.

"I need any of you who were bitten or scratched by the monsters and zombies to go to the wounded area. You'll get explanations there," Sherry ordered.

"Why isn't our leader telling us this?!" someone shouted from the back. Sherry gulped, remembering what Ada had said.

"Uh, he went out to scout for the army. He told me to handle things until he got back," she said, hoping it would work. And it did, they bought it, and a good chunk of people went to see Laura.

"Sherry, what's going on?" Shiver asked, running up with Tilden and Billy. She gave him a weary look before she looked at the army.

"You know how in Raccoon City if you were scratched or bitten you became a zombie? Well, it's happening again. Laura found out this morning."

"Are you telling me that all those people are infected?!" Billy yelped, staring at the group that had gone to Laura.

Sherry nodded, casting a weak glance at the army. She was about to say something when she noticed Nemesis and Ada were missing.

"Where's Leon's sister and Ada?" asked Sherry, looking at Shiver. He shrugged, pointing behind him as if saying, 'still over there I think.'

She walked to see Nemesis leaning against her pack and Ada was staring off into space.

"Hey, we have a zombie problem. We could use some help," Sherry said, giving them grumpy looks.

"We know, my brother warned us. Not you guys apparently. And we have the cure too," Nemesis said, giving Sherry an impatient look.

"Cure?"

"Auron. He is immune to the viruses. Don't know how, but he is. And Leon said all you have to do, is find his collar, which we have, and take the anti-virus off. You put a little in peoples' water and tadaa, they're all better. Here," she said, tossing Sherry a vile of green liquid.

"But this alone can't save all those people."

"No, but Laura can draw blood from Auron and add a bit of anti-virus and she has more! Yay!"

Sherry gave Nemesis a look, before running off to Laura.

**Okay, the next chapter will explain a lot, so don't worry. And it will also be gory. Yay gore! **


	24. The beginning of the fifth battle

The G-Virus War

"Okay, we only lost those who were infected when I got here. Otherwise everyone is fine. They'll need to rest, but otherwise, we can start looking for Leon soon," Laura announced. She turned around when screams came out of no where. The group got up, guns at the ready when bullets ripped through the crowd, killing people right and left. Tilden motioned for them to follow him.

They made it to the front of the army to see, in horror, Wesker. But standing at his side was Leon.

"No way," Sherry mumbled ducking as a licker jumped at her. She was more focused on the fact that both her parents stood next to Wesker, perfectly fine. Standing behind the blonde was Steve Burnside, Alfred Ashford, and Alexia Ashford. And finally Luis Sera brought the group to an end.

"Now what are we going to do?" Regan asked.

"We fight, what else can we do?" Krauser asked, slicing a zombie in half.

Nemesis looked back at the army, who were separated by a mass of zombie flesh. She spun around, looking the army and zombie mass over for Saddler, Salazar, Mendez, and Ashley. When she spotted them she called to Auron, ordering him to get them over to her. The German Shepard barked and ran off. When he returned he had the human and the three superhumans with him.

"We have to attack Wesker. If he isn't prepared for us, then we have a chance. Deal?" she said, glancing at Wesker.

"As long as I get to deal with my brother," Laura grumbled, her pale eyes focused on her brother.

"Okay… Family problems," Tilden said as Saddler gave him a look.

"Well you would hate him if he not only ditched home and nearly gave your mother a heart attack and also faked his death and killed quite a few people," Laura said, folding her arms across her chest. Tilden shrugged. "We need a signal, to know when to attack," offered Regan.

Nemesis frowned but looked at Laura, then Tilden, and finally Krauser, who was the tallest.

"You can keep your arms up somehow and when Laura tells you to, or drops her hands, you can drop your own and we can attack."

Krauser looked at her and nodded, folding his arms across his chest. Nemesis nodded as well and led them to Wesker, who watched them in cold interest.

"So, you managed to make it this far?" Wesker asked as Laura stepped to him. She clenched her teeth to stop herself from choking him.

"I was trained by the best, and I don't mean you."

"Didn't think you did," Wesker said emptily.

Laura gave him a look that said 'I hate you' before she let her hands drop from where she'd rested them on her hips. Krauser followed suit and the group attacked, Auron, Lucy, and Regan tackling Steve, Sherry and Ashley jumping on Luis, Krauser dealing with Alexia, and Laura throwing herself against her brother. Saddler, Mendez, and Salazar were dealing with Alfred while Sherry and Shiver dealt with William Birkin. Tilden was easily overpowering Annette and that just left Ada. She and Leon had fallen to the ground after she'd tackled him, but they were now back on their feet.

Someone in the army screamed and something fell next to her, she barely even stopped and Leon had the upper hand. She yelped as he grabbed her by the throat, choking her, sending painful memories through her mind. She coughed weakly and suddenly felt his hand loosen, as if he remembered Spain as well. She was about to be set free when something smashed into them, sending them into a manmade ravine.

**Okay, so things didn't work out like I wanted them to… Sorry, okay, I promise the next chapter will be brutal and gory! And it will explain everything so far.**


	25. The fifth battle and apologies

The G-Virus War

_"I can control you; I can make you kill your dear friends, one by one. You don't want that to happen now do you?" _

_"You'll kill them anyway. What's the point?"_

_"Well, at least I'll be the one killing them, and no, I promise I'll make my army avoid them at all costs."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Villain I may be, but I don't lie. I am honorable, sometimes."_

_"Leave the army alone."_

_"Only if you, Sherry, and John come with me."_

_"No, leave them out of this."_

_"Now that wouldn't be much fun now would it?"_

_"I don't care if you want fun, leave them out of this."_

_"Oh well, at least you'll come along."_

---

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Where did they go?!" Sherry asked, standing on the lip of the cliff. She looked down the ravine and even with her enhanced vision she still couldn't see them. She glanced at the far end, her pale eyes searching for any signs, but found none.

"Sherry, we need to look around but we have to help the army," Shiver said, gently touching her shoulder, but the girl ignored him.

After they'd attacked Wesker and his group, a mass of creatures, large wolf like creature attacked them. One of the creatures she'd hit had slammed into Leon and Ada, throwing them into the ravine. She had no doubt Leon could survive the fall, but Ada wouldn't have been so lucky.

The teen barely noticed the zombie and when it grabbed her she spun around and grabbed its head, twisting it and pulling until its head came off and pulled a large chunk of its spine out as well. Bits of flesh and strings of muscles dangled from the long chunk of bone, causing Sherry to drop the skull and wipe a few strings of muscle from her thin fingers. She frowned when she felt blood slip through her gloves.

Shiver kicked a zombie in its torso, the withered lungs releasing the air they had in them from before its death in a thick grunt. He grabbed the zombie and smashed its skull in, wiping the grey matter on his jeans.

Tilden glanced at the ravine but pulled out his pistol and shot the few zombies standing in front of him, their brains and blood spraying out in thin streams behind their skulls. He flinched at his wounded side but continued to shoot the undead legion.

Laura was examining Billy and Regan, both of whom had lost the battle to the superhumans. They groaned as she gently checked their arms and legs for breaks. She gently muttered that they needed to stay on the ground and turned around. She stood up and cracked a zombie's leg in the middle. The bone stuck out and she mumbled something along the lines of he should have that fixed, before burying her boot into the back of its neck.

Nemesis used her now empty shotgun as a club, smashing zombie skulls and necks. She cringed at her shoulder, which had been dislocated and popped back into place by herself. She shook her head and continued clubbing the zombies.

Krauser used his arm as a shield for Laura as she examined Lucy and Auron. She gave Krauser the all clear and led the girl away, leaving the Shepard and the giant man to fight the zombies. Auron managed to rip a zombie's throat out, veins and tissue dangling out of the hunk of flesh. Even Krauser flinched.

Finally the battle ended and the army was seen. With three massive armies inside, the civilians had held up quite well, even though a few dozen people had been lost.

Sherry looked at the ravine, but knew the others were right, they had to keep moving. She frowned and looked at Nemesis, who'd been quiet since the agent and the spy had disappeared and Sherry knew why. Nemesis found a friend in Ada and Leon was her big brother. Sherry frowned and followed the army as it moved to a safer place.

---

**_Okay, what the hell happened? Why am I not in control?!_**

_Stop freaking out! You were knocked out okay? Good lord…_

_**Well… Anyway, what hit us?**_

_Wait… What about Ada?_

_**I don't know.**_

_Find her! Or I'm taking over again you dumbass! And don't start with me! Just find Ada and make sure she's okay!_

_**Fine… Take over… I don't do rescue missions.**_

---

Her left shoulder was killing her, a thick throb of pain pounding through her body. She tried to move but couldn't, her body refusing to work.

She could remember exactly what had happened. Leon had been choking her, he'd started to let her go, and something had hit them, throwing them into a ravine created by the jets missiles. On the way down, her shoulder had smashed into a rock, causing immense pain. Though she was glad the ravine wasn't that deep.

She thought she heard movement and prayed that Leon was back to himself if it was him. Though she was almost certain he wasn't

"Ada?"

He was! She flinched but managed to say," Hey there Handsome."

He must've heard the pain in her voice, and she felt his hand touch her healthy shoulder. She gently touched his hand with her right hand, hearing the sorrow in his voice when he spoke next.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, I've been through worse," she said, though right now her shoulder was disagreeing.

"I think I can get us out, but…"

He stood up suddenly, and backed away from her. He quickly said, "Don't move. Umbrella soldiers are up there."

She frowned but stayed still even as their voices reached her ears. She didn't move until Leon came back.

"Maybe we should just stay here a while," she offered. He muttered an agreement and she felt her shoulder give off another burst of pain. She clenched her teeth, forcing herself to stay quiet as more soldiers came to the ravine.


	26. Understanding

The G-Virus War

They both remained silent, even though he'd moved her so she could sit up against the wall. He had also started a fire, sheltering it under a rock from the rain. She sat near the fire and he sat as far away as possible.

Ada looked the ravine over, realizing it looked much bigger than it was. She glanced over at Leon and felt bad, again. She knew he didn't go with Wesker because he wanted to, he would never do that. Something had happened and Leon had joined Wesker.

_And what's going to happen when the others, if the others, come back and help us. Will he come back with us or will he just go to Wesker. Please Leon…_

She stared at the fire for a second before looked at him again. His hair and clothes were matted down by the rain and his sunglasses looked to be gone, as if he didn't need them in the dark. He was sitting against the wall, staring down at his hands, his left in particular from what she could see. She frowned even more and looked up the ravine, hearing snarls echo from up above.

_Wesker, do you know we're down here? Or do you just think so?_

She shifted and bit her lip, flames shooting up and down her left side. She must have broken the bone or something. She shook her head in pain, trying to think of a way to move without much pain, but the dull throb ordered her not to move. She cringed when she set her hand on her wounded shoulder.

Ada looked at her gun, the ten millimeter she had set in front of her. She was running out of ammo and her rifle had been left up above during the battle. She'd dropped it when she and Nemesis had found Leon's note. She slipped the note from her pocket, reading it over again.

**Those people Laura helped when she first got here are infected with the virus. I don't know how but my dog is immune. I found out after he got a scratch and remained perfectly fine. If you take the anti-virus off of his collar and give it to people, then when you're almost empty mix some of Auron's blood into it you'll have plenty of anti-virus for the army. Good luck Ada.**

She sighed, wondering how he knew she would find it. He probably told Auron to go to her after he left. The spy glanced at Leon again, who had his knife out and was tossing it up and down.

She frowned and finally decided she had to find out what was going on, so she mustered up the strength to speak.

"Leon, what's going on?" she asked, fearing that he would just ignore her or worse. But instead she heard his blade strike the ground. He must not have caught it. She looked over at him and felt regret for asking. He was looking away from her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You knew Wesker would come for you and you went with him. What's going on?"

"I have to give you answers but you won't answer me?"

She remained silent before saying, "That didn't affect the world."

"Oh, I see."

"Please," she said softly. But it didn't matter; he just shook his head and continued throwing his knife up and down. She felt a combination of anger and sadness well up inside of her, the silence eating at her. "Fine, don't answer me. Guess it really doesn't matter now. Wesker has the upper hand. He's got the army cowering."

He didn't react, just continued throwing his knife up and down. Why was he acting so weird?! He was infected, so what. She knew three superhumans on the good side of the fight that remained helpful. So he was the strongest of them and he'd lost Rose, but so had she and Sherry. Not to mention Shiver. He apparently knew the girls, from the way she'd seen him act around them over the cameras. He wasn't the only one hurt by this.

She slipped her own blade out, looking it over. She saw the metal reflect her eyes and the rock around her.

_I have to get out of here… Whatever's wrong with Leon, he won't say. We have no food or water and my shoulder will just get worse._

Lost in her thoughts, the spy didn't notice Leon had gotten up.

---

Sherry and Shiver sat cuddled up together and everyone else sat in pairs. Krauser and Regan, Tilden and Laura, Lucy and Auron, Billy and the captain. Nemesis sat alone, her green eyes focused on the field as everyone in the army cuddled up against the rain. She frowned, realizing that not only did she loose her brother but she also lost her new friend and a valuable asset to the army.

She lay back as Lucy snuggled against her mother and Auron walked to her, laying over her legs. The mercenary looked at her brother's dog, thankful for the warmth.

_You two had better be alive._

---

The fire had gone out and she'd fallen asleep, trying to keep herself from rolling to her left side. Her shoulder hurt even more now that she was lying down, but she needed the sleep. She whimpered slightly in her sleep.

Leon sat on the other side of the ravine, every now getting up and lighting the fire. He was about to again, when he heard her whimper. He frowned and remembered the way he'd acted earlier. He wasn't in a good mood but of all people, he knew she wasn't the one he should take his anger out on.

He frowned and stood up, opening his lighter and lighting another fire. He stopped and took of his jacket, laying it over her in hopes that it would warm her up.

He sat back down, hoping that they'd be able to get out of the ravine soon. He wasn't sure of his plan, he just wanted out.

---

She woke up warm and heard a fire crackling softly. She shifted slightly and noticed she was under a jacket as if it were a blanket. She sat up, wanting to thank Leon, when she realized he was gone.

_He… left me?_

"Don't look like you're worried," a slightly raspy voice said. She turned around, nearly blushing when she realized he must've moved last night. But she easily pulled back her cover.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just worried you'd taken my gun," she said, setting his jacket on the ground and letting more pain shoot up and down her arm.

"Oh I wasn't and I didn't take your gun, I don't like ten millimeters," he muttered, tossing the gun to her. She took it and checked the clip, before realizing he'd tossed two other clips to her as well. She took them and set them in her pockets.

"And what you wanted to know last night, it was either I go with Wesker or I kill you guys. I'm certain you agree with my choice," he said coldly.

She looked away, but thought silently, _How sure of that are you?_


	27. Discoveries

The G-Virus War

Sherry back flipped over the zombie, performing a roundhouse kick on the back of its head. The skull collapsed and she cringed as the skull and brain within fell out. She raced to help Tilden, who was keeping an eye on an unconscious Laura.

"Can't get her up?"

"I don't know how senorita!" he shouted over the moans and groans from the massive zombie force. The teen frowned but had an idea.

"Tilden, pick her up and carry her! We have to get to the others!!" she shouted over the zombies. He gave her a look but nodded and knelt down, her handgun protecting him as he lifted the unconscious woman up. He followed her to the army, which had found refuge in and on a large building. Sherry slammed her fist onto the door and shouted for them to open the doors.

Shiver pushed the doors open and the two ran in, long having lost track of what city they were in. They'd been walking for three days, non-stop. The girl just knew they'd found a city and hadn't moved from the building.

"You two okay?" Shiver asked in concern at Sherry's cuts. She nodded, glad that the G-Virus canceled out the T-Virus, if that was what virus was in those zombies.

Nemesis looked up from where she sat, picking at her nails with her buoy knife. She then turned to the S.T.A.R.S., whom had made their home next to the W.S.M.

"Chambers go help," she ordered. The medic frowned at the order, but Nemesis just sat up, reaching for her shotgun. The girl got up and walked to Laura, who was managing to sit up, with Tilden's help of course.

Nemesis frowned, still regretting her brother wasn't there. He'd keep the S.T.A.R.S. in line. She sighed and stood up, grabbing the rifle Ada had left behind. She at least would get them revenge.

She found a window and knelt down, lifting the large weapon to her shoulder, when someone tapped her arm. She frowned and turned to face whoever it was. She smiled when she saw Lucy standing with Auron. Lucy and Nemesis had become friends, seeing as both knew the feeling of pain from loosing someone. Nemesis, her brother; Lucy, her father.

"What's up Lucy?" she asked, sitting next to the young girl. The blonde looked up at her, a look in her eyes. She showed sadness, perhaps for Nemesis herself.

"You okay Nemesis?" she asked, Auron standing at her side. Ever since Leon and Ada had disappeared, Auron had taken a job in protecting Lucy with his life. He hadn't left the girl's side ever since. He wouldn't even let her talk to her mother alone. Nemesis sighed at the dog's action, gently petting him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"But you look sad," she said,

"I'm not, I'm just…bored."

"You don't seem bored," the girl said, shaking her head softly.

"Lucy, don't bother Nemesis okay?" Regan asked, walking up to the two. Regan was a nice woman, but everyone seemed to be depressed, even the once happy Regan. Regan gave Nemesis a look, one that asked what Nemesis was talking to Lucy about, but Nemesis just ignored her, focusing outside again.

---

Ada ran her hand against the rock, frowning at the fact they wouldn't be escaping any time soon. She glanced at Leon and saw him examining the wall. He seemed to be trying to find a way out, when something landed with a dull ping on the ground, less then two meters from her. It barely took her a second to realize that it was a grenade.

The grenade blew and she was instantly thinking thoughts that she was dead, when she realized someone was protecting her. It was Leon, using his body as a shield.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping away.

"Yeah and thanks," she said.

He nodded and looked back up the ravine. More grenades were being thrown down.

---

Nemesis saw small explosions way off in the distance and instantly recognized the spot. It was where the ravine was!

She spun around and raced downstairs, finding Sherry first. She grabbed the girl and made her turn to face her.

"My brother and Ada are alive. We have to go help them," she said. Sherry gave her a look, but nodded in agreement and turned to look at Tilden.

"Tonight, we can sneak out," she said.

Nemesis smirked coldly and nodded.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just have been busy, having to baby sit my niece. But I'm back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	28. A God and a spy's battle

The G-Virus War

Leon smashed into the hellcat as it came at him, the large beast getting thrown halfway across the ravine. He grabbed the cat that had been sneaking up behind him and crushed its skull in. He frowned and looked at Ada, who was leaning against a rock that jutted out.

"How do they know we're down here?" she asked, still keeping a hand on her bloody shoulder. It sent another jolt of pain through her body and she just clenched her teeth through the pain.

"Lucky guess or Wesker saw us fall," Leon offered, snapping a hellcat's neck. A cat leapt over him and turned, staring at him. Leon frowned and grabbed it by the neck, cutting off its windpipe.

"What's the plan?" she asked, holding the ten millimeter as steady as she could. She glanced over at him, even as he shook his head.

"We can fight and find our way out or we can stay down here and get killed, eventually," he muttered.

"I think I'll stick with the first one," she said, straightening and lifting her handgun.

Each shot sent violent waves of pain through her body but she clenched her teeth and kept shooting, managing headshots. She aimed her gun at a cat as it leapt at her, and she pulled the trigger. The bullet exploded out of the back of its head and caused it to collapse, blood and bits of brain and skull oozed out the back of its head.

Leon ducked as a cat jumped and grabbed it, sending it flying into a nearby cat. He noticed that they'd ganged up on Ada and instantly pulled out his own weapon and shot them.

"Sorry, my shoulder's causing me some problems," she gasped, out of breath.

_I really need to have it examined._

"Ada, come on," Leon said, motioning for her to follow. She walked to his side and frowned as he pointed up the cliff. "You have a grenade?"

"Yeah, here," she said, pulling off a hand grenade, her last grenade. She stepped back as he hurled it to the top of the ravine and ducked as it exploded.

"Now we can get out. There's a steady path over there, go ahead and I'll be there soon," he ordered, pointing the direction. She frowned at the order, but her shoulder just gave off another shudder of pain.

Ada quickly climbed the steady rocks, flinching at her shoulder. She stopped and watched as Leon shot a few more hellcats, their bodies crumpling lifelessly to the ground. The spy frowned but turned and continued up the path. Once out of the ravine she ducked, listening to Wesker as he ordered people to scout the area.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Leon muttered, suddenly at her side.

She nearly jumped but followed him out of the area. Once away from the creatures and the madman, they both stopped, Ada's head pounding.

"You okay?" he asked with concern. She frowned, knowing her face was probably paler than usual.

"You want the truthful answer or a lie?" she asked, giving him a weakened smile. He smirked faintly, when she felt extremely faint and collapsed.

_Hold on Ada…_


	29. They're back

The G-Virus War

Nemesis had settled onto the doorstep of the building, seeing as she was sentry for the night. In an empty minded state she picked at her boots.

Nemesis looked up and saw, in shock, a figure not too far away. The person was tall and was apparently holding someone else. The rain was pouring down again but Nemesis would never mistake the figure. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Leon!" she cried, jumping up and racing to her brother. He looked ready to collapse but also looked ready to protect Ada, who was in his arms. His clothes and hers were badly torn and his right arm was soaked in blood. If it was his or not, Nemesis couldn't tell. She just wanted to know if they were both okay.

"Nemesis, get Laura," he said, his voice empty but raspy. She nodded and raced back to the building, Sherry and Shiver having heard her shout. Sherry frowned, wondering why Nemesis was acting weird.

_We'll never escape if she acts like this, _Sherry thought bitterly as the older girl smashed through the barricade.

Out of breath and soaked in rain she gasped, "Get Laura."

Shiver frowned but did as she ordered, running up the flight of stairs to get to where the woman was. After waking her up she'd gone straight to work on the wounded and had eventually passed out. Tilden looked up at Shiver.

"Tilden, where's Laura?"

"Why?"

"Nemesis wants her," Shiver said, looking back downstairs. An extremely exhausted looking Laura came out of the room, watching Shiver silently.

"What's wrong?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. Shiver frowned and shook his head.

"We're not sure, she just came in from outside and ordered us to get you," Shiver said.

Laura walked downstairs to see Nemesis, soaked in rain. Her hair fell into her face wildly and her eyes were wide but happy.

_She looked like this after Raccoon, after Leon got back… Leon? Is he back?_

"What's wrong Nemesis?" Laura asked when the girl spun around and ran outside. Laura frowned but followed the girl.

Nemesis raced to her brother, whom had set Ada down and was trying to keep himself up. Nemesis decided to let Laura take care of Ada and she went to her brother.

"Leon?"

He frowned but looked at her. He still had the sunglasses on but she could tell that he was hurting without seeing his eyes. Maybe it was worry but she was almost certain it was something else.

"What the hell?" asked Laura, quickly kneeling next to Ada.

"When we fell, she hit her shoulder on a rock. I think it's been causing problems for her," he muttered.

Sherry and the others came out but only the group. Billy gave Nemesis a weary look, as if asking why she stood so close to Leon. In all truth, the girl was worried about her brother collapsing. Though he weighed a lot more than her, she knew she could handle it, if she had to.

"What happened to you?" Regan asked Leon when a dark shape raced past them. Auron stopped at his master's feet and looked up with trusting eyes. Billy gave the dog a look before relaxing.

"Looks like you went through hell and back," Krauser offered. Leon just looked at him for a few seconds before looking at Laura. It was Nemesis that asked though.

"Can you help her?" the girl asked. Laura frowned, which was never a good sign, but nodded eventually.

"I should be able to but we have to move her out of the rain. It's just making things worse," she said. Tilden looked at his friend, who just gave him a hopeful look and Tilden smirked.

"Okay folks, let's move. Nothing to see here," the Hispanic ordered. He made the group return to the building.

Laura let Leon pick Ada back up and led him to the makeshift hospital.

"Don't worry Leon, you know Laura can fix anything. Remember when that one guy had his leg blown off and the doctors said they couldn't do anything, but Laura did? She's dealt with worse," his sister offered. He smirked faintly.

"I hope so," he said calmly, but in reality, his arm was killing him and so were the multiple other wounds covering his body.

**Sorry for the mushy chapters, I haven't watched much horror in the last couple days. That's usually were I get my ideas to work, though I'm not sure how… But I'm going to make one more nice chapter than the war comes back! Thanks for reading!**


	30. We're screwed

The G-Virus War

Rebecca still couldn't believe Billy was there but she was now standing in front of him. He frowned when suddenly Sherry came in, panting and looking worried.

"I just saw Wesker's army. It's giant…. And with everyone acting like they are, we're F-U-C-K-E-D," she growled to Rebecca. Billy frowned and turned to the young girl. She was pale and had sweat dripping down her face.

"Why? We have Leon back right?" he asked, remembering when they'd come in. Everyone had just watched him until Nemesis had said, 'Keep staring and you'll find out why they call me Nemesis.'

"Yeah but with…a friend unconscious he won't fight. We barely even see him move!" she snapped, remembering when they'd found Leon. Nearly three days ago and he still hadn't moved from Ada's side. Everyone, especially Claire Redfield said it was because he felt bad about fighting her, but Sherry and the group knew better than that.

Laura came in and Sherry spun about to face her, hoping for good news. But the look on Laura's face made Sherry's heart drop and she just frowned.

"What's going on?" the British woman asked, her blonde hair falling over her face. She looked outside and Sherry knew that Wesker's army was probably very close and in viewing range. "Oh, I see," she muttered, her eyes wide.

"Please tell me that Leon's moving," Sherry whimpered. Laura just looked back at her and frowned again. "Never mind…"

Nemesis came in suddenly, followed by Saddler, Mendez, and Salazar. She had a look on her face that made Sherry wonder if she wasn't about to go on a killing spree.

"We have to get ready to fight," Nemesis ordered. Sherry just frowned and stared at her as if she was insane.

"I'm leading the S.T.A.R.S. to watch Wesker's army and you guys have to prepare," Nemesis said in an annoyed voice, reloading her twin barreled shotgun. She slipped some shells into her pockets when Tilden suddenly came down stairs, shaking his head. He watched Nemesis before showing the other side of Tilden Blaker.

"You're not leading them anywhere. No one is leaving right now. And if anyone has any questions, talk to me."

"Why can't I go out there? You're not my dad! And I'm your superior anyway!!"

"Be that as it may, I still have more experience under my belt than you! And I'm not letting you go outside! That's no way to win a battle."

"Oh I'm so frightened, little Tilden's gonna stop me," she snarled, stepping towards the door. Tilden stepped in front of her, using his height and weight advantage to his advantage.

"Nemesis, turn around and go back to your post," he snarled.

"Bite me," she snarled, clenching her fists in anger.

The two looked ready to fight, when a heavy voice snapped, "Enough! You two are acting like children."

Everyone in the room turned to see Leon, looking exhausted and angry at the same time. He walked into the room, forcing Nemesis and Tilden to get away from each other. He looked like he was ready to stop them both, in any possible way.

"I'm going to find out Wesker's plan, so you both stay here and try to get along," he snapped, when Chris did a very stupid thing.

"Can we trust you to do that? I mean, last time, not only did you abandon us, but you joined Umbrella also."

Leon's shoulders stiffened and he looked at Chris, his fists clenched, before he quickly left the building, heading in the direction that was Wesker's army.


	31. The sixth battle

The G-Virus War

"Ada's not in her room..."

---

"Need some help? I've been told I'm a pretty good fighter," she said, keeping up with his pace. He didn't look at her but shrugged at her offer.

"If you want," he said, looking in the direction of Wesker's army. He wasn't afraid of him but was afraid for her. She'd already been hurt once because of him and he couldn't let it happen again.

"Okay then, I'll take that as a yes," she offered. He looked over at her and saw her smirk at him in response to his look.

"Always coming to conclusions huh?" he asked. She smirked again before she looked at the mass of flesh coming towards them.

"Hey you jerks! Wait for us!" Sherry shouted, running out after them. When she got to them, she halted and panted for breath. She then straightened out and looked behind her. The army stood at ready.

"My friend, we haven't been able to get revenge on those assholes yet, and we want our revenge," Tilden said, standing next to Sherry. Leon looked the army over and saw looks on peoples' faces that said revenge. He finally turned to his friend and nodded. Tilden smirked and the army started forward.

"Together with one! Together with all! Together we stand! Together we fall!" the W.S.M. shouted. The army became silent, before everyone shouted, "Together with one!! Together with all!! Together we stand!! Together we fall!!"

Ada smiled faintly and then glanced at Leon, who wore a ready expression. "You think we'll win?"

He looked at her and said, "I know we can."

"Good."

---

The two armies stood in front of each other, daring the other to move. With one side full of weapons and the other full of monsters, nothing dared to move. Leon wasn't even sure if anyone was breathing.

Finally, it happened, all at once both armies rushed at each other. Leon cursed as he heard guns going off from both sides when a giant tyrant stepped to him. It looked like a combination of a tyrant and an ape. He frowned as it started drooling over him.

**_Perfect, a hungry one…_**

_You're back?!_

_**Why wouldn't I be? Just because Wesker tried to use me against you and then you managed to retaliate doesn't mean I would just leave.**_

_I could hope…_

_**I hate you.**_

_You sound like a little kid._

_**Well, according to you, I'm insane anyway and you're girlfriend is getting attacked by a tyrant.**_

Ada back flipped away from a zombie when she felt her shoulder ache dully. She flinched but when the zombie grabbed her, she snapped its neck. Auron jumped on a nearby zombie, causing her to look, when a tyrant stepped in front of her. She grabbed her gun but it shot out its hand and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the earth.

Tilden, Laura, and Billy easily shot zombies in the skulls, their heads caving in slightly. The oldest cringed and glanced at Sherry, noticing that the girl was easily killing off all zombies that dared get near her. She broke ones neck, twisting it so the flesh around its neck looked like rubber. She turned and joined in shooting, unloading her weapon into a tyrant and watching as it accidentally killed its own kind, swinging its arms wildly and crushing the creatures around it.

Krauser and Regan were farthest away from the group and were causing the least mess. Krauser let Regan shoot the zombies in the head, while he sliced the larger creatures down the middle. He managed to keep them away at a quick pace. Lucy threw rocks at zombies, every now and then finding one with a mushy head and killing it. She hurled a rock and caught a zombie in the eye. The girl looked away before she could see its fate.

Shiver stood near Sherry and was freezing his enemies and pushing them into each other. He glanced at the teen and noticed with interest that she and Nemesis were now working together and were kicking major ass!

Sherry spun out of a hunter's grip and kicked it in the chest. Nemesis had emptied her shotgun already, so she spun it around and smashed open the hunter's skull with it, like a club. Sherry grinned and shook her head before kicking a zombie in the chest then snapping its neck. She performed a back kick and caught the newest invader in the neck. She flinched at the sickening crack.

Ada couldn't breathe when suddenly the creature roared and screamed in pain. She was released and saw Leon standing next to it, the beast's skull melting in. Its flesh pealed away from its skull and the skull split as a black acid ate away at its flesh. The brain soon followed suit and the acid just continued to eat away at the creature's body, exposing internal organs and bones. She cringed before looking at him thankfully.

"Sorry," he mumbled and she just frowned.

_Sorry? For what?_

She shook her head and hugged him without thinking.

---

Wesker called his army back and the humans rejoiced, cheering happily and hugging each other. And Leon had an idea.

He and Ada went to the highest point and he ordered silence. Ada looked at him as he spoke.

"As you know, his army just keeps on getting weaker and weaker. We need to attack when they're weakest. So I have an idea. And if this idea works, Wesker and his army will fall, and mankind will win."

**Sorry it's not that long… I keep running out of ideas… Oh and just as a warning, this story only has a few more chapters to go. Three, four max.**


	32. Young fighters

The G-Virus War

The mass of human flesh walked through the gloomy day, Leon leading the massive army. He glanced the land over, noticing the grass was stained with blood and multiple other things. He frowned when he saw a dead body on the grass, a young girl with black hair. He flinched and looked away.

Ada was also silent and when she saw Leon flinch she felt bad for him. All the hell he'd gone through… And that little girl hadn't made it. She felt bad about thinking the way she had in the ravine, so she just remained silent for a while before she had to say something. She looked at him and forced herself to speak.

"Leon, you okay?" she asked, wondering why out of all the questions she could've asked why it had to be that one.

"Depends on what okay means," he muttered. Suddenly a group in the army shouted odd things about little kids. Leon stopped and looked at what they were pointing at. He felt his heart stop and heard Shiver shout that Sherry had collapsed.

"It's…" Ada whispered, watching as two small children watched the army in interest. "Rose and Pearl."

The smaller of the two started towards the army, even as Sherry regained consciousness, only to collapse again.

"Doesn't she want to see us?" Pearl asked. She looked up at Leon, who was still trying to believe that she and her twin were alive.

"Leon?" Rose asked, watching him.

"You're alive," Shiver said, his eyes wide. Sherry finally managed to keep herself awake. She stared at Pearl before grabbing her and hugging her, crying that she was okay and that she was alive.

Leon hugged Rose and the army realized that they were important. Leon just held onto the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"How are you back?" Sherry finally asked. Pearl looked at her before pointing to someone. And that someone happened to be Krauser.

"We lived through our 'deaths' and were trying to get out of the base. He found us and brought us to America with him, but we were kidnapped by that other corporation. We managed to escape and here we are… And I'm not sure how we came back so don't ask…" the blonde twin said.

Leon just shook his head in disbelief before Rose gently tapped his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Are we going after Mr. Sunglasses man?" she asked.

Leon frowned before smirking and nodding, saying, "Yes we are. And this will be his last battle."

Rose smiled and nodded before the army started moving again, towards a battle that would never be forgotten.

**Sorry for the shortness, this is like a prelude to the next chapter and wasn't supposed to be long. Well, hope you enjoy the last couple chapters!**


	33. Th final battle

The G-Virus War

"I wondered if you'd brave coming here," Wesker said as Leon stepped down to the small crater. It must've been created during the battles. He watched Wesker in a silent but empty way, waiting for the man to continue. But he didn't. Instead, the older man made Leon speak instead.

"Why wouldn't I? I know you're afraid of me. And I know you were lying about being able to control me," Leon snarled. The older man watched him in a silent humor before looking at his army.

"You expect to win this war?" Wesker asked, coolly.

"I know I'm going to win this war," Leon replied, just as coolly.

"You're braver than the others. You don't care if anyone dies, yet when Rose did, Striker came. And when I threatened to kill them, or rather, to make you kill them, you yet again became Striker," Wesker said. Leon frowned, remembering when Wesker had called him Leon but Striker ordered him to call him Striker.

"How did you get off the island?" Leon finally asked. There was no way that he, even a man like him, could've survived the explosion.

"A few people remained loyal to me, unlike Ms. Wong and Krauser. William Birkin, Annette Birkin, Steve Burnside, Luis Sera, after promising to avenge his death, and after some offers and sacrifices, Alexia and Alfred Ashford. They got me out of that little… trap, Miss. Birkin made before the island blew and we got on a plane. You really should've paid closer attention," Wesker explained.

Leon stared at him in hatred before he said, "You had better pay closer attention tomorrow Wesker. We'll be here. And we'll win."

"I'll be waiting."

---

Ada awoke in the morning, earlier than most, to realize that Leon was missing. She looked around and saw him standing near a crater created by bombs. She got up and walked to him.

"Leon?" she asked. He lifted his head and looked at her, nodding for her to continue. "When are we going to fight?"

"I'm not sure… Soon, so if you want to start waking people up then we can start moving," he said, turning around to face her. She nodded and turned around, when her boot got caught between two rocks and she nearly fell. She caught herself with her left hand and flinched when she felt the rock cut through her skin.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm just really clumsy… And I don't think high heeled boots go well with rocks," she said, smiling at him as he helped her.

"Oh no, that's the best combination," he teased. She smiled and shook her head, not realizing that their left hands were touching, even though is left hand was untouchable.

"Go ahead, rub it in," she said. He smirked and shrugged before they turned to the army and started waking people.

"Okay, we need to get moving. Today, the war has to end," he said. Everyone cheered and when it became silent, Sherry said something that made everyone become quiet.

"The G-Virus War," she said, looking at Leon.

"Why?"

"Well, while you were gone, everyone found out about us superhumans, but they trusted us after hearing our stories. This war… This war is the God-Virus War. And that is its name," she said.

Everyone was silent before they roared, "Today is the end of the G-Virus War!!"

Leon smirked and turned around, saying, "Then let's go."

---

The two armies stared each other in the face, the monsters snarling and roaring, while the humans growled and lifted their weapons. Wesker and Leon watched each other in cold hatred.

"Well, let's end this," Wesker said, and both armies charged. The first line of humans used melee weapons while the back unloaded their guns.

Tilden kicked a zombie in the chest before Laura pulled the trigger on her handgun and Nemesis cracked its skull open. Sherry and Shiver melted and froze their enemies, Sherry taking tally. Billy, Regan, Lucy, and Krauser all finished their enemies off, until Billy suddenly felt odd and switched groups.

"Why did you do that?" Laura asked.

"Cuz… I don't know to be truthful… I felt unloved…"

Ashley helped Saddler and his group while the S.T.A.R.S. provided cover fire for the monster like group.

Leon and Ada defended their positions while noticing the superhumans on the other side searching for particular people.

"We have to warn everyone," Ada said.

"They already know…" he muttered as Ashley turned to face Luis.

"Luis? What happened to you?" she asked in shock.

"Sorry senorita, but revenge is just too sweet," Luis said, raising his Red9, when Shiver grabbed him by the back of the neck, freezing him instantly.

"I'm certain that after this we can worry about him, let's just hope he doesn't get broken," Shiver said. Ashley nodded and turned back to the war.

Claire stood in painful shock as Steve unloaded his Uzi into Michael.

"Steve? Why…"

"Why? Because I'm not the Steve you know," he snapped, before lifting his gun again.

Michael suddenly stabbed him in the foot, one last move before he collapsed dead. Steve growled and was about to shoot Claire anyway, when Leon's dog smashed into him and grabbed his arm in his teeth, tearing back and forth until Steve was on the ground, and the dog grabbed his skull in his teeth instead.

Claire was about to cry when she decided against it and turned around, letting her anger out on the zombies with her guns.

Sherry looked up to see her parents, her mother holding a gun to her. Sherry shook her head and pulled out her own handgun and unloaded it into her mother's head. Her father then charged at her and she just flipped out of the way, reloading her gun at the same time.

"Sorry Dad, but my parents died six years ago," she said before yet again unloading her handgun into his skull. She then walked to his body and fried it, her mind numb.

Alexia and Alfred were finished of by the S.T.A.R.S. and Claire before everyone stopped. The enemies were gone and all that was left was a frozen Luis Sera and a worried looking Albert Wesker,

They stood on the bullet ridden soil, Ada's eyes focused on Earth's only chance. She wanted him to finish it, just finish this.

She spotted Leon again, his wounded body just proved how much he'd fought for them, for them all. The entire world seemed to watch, waiting for his move. Everyone heard a familiar sound, a helicopter. A few looked up to see a news helicopter, watching them. Many, 'Where did that come from?' but they knew that it was a sign of civilization.

_Just finish this Leon, just finish him._

"Just finish him!" she cried to the hero. He looked back at her and nodded; everything stopped. He drew his blade and dragged his left hand along it, before moving forward and appearing behind Wesker.

Everything, even the air seemed to stop as Leon returned to Ada's side. What she saw on his blade, made her heart stop. His blade was soaked in blood.

A line appeared on Wesker's neck and acid started its deadly path and every monster on his side screamed and raced off, even the drugies that had appeared from no where, fear driving them to get away.

_…You did it…_

"You did it," she whispered.

He himself looked shocked. Then, an explosion of voices roared behind them. They both turned to see their army crying and cheering. They hugged, kissed, cried, and laughed, all of it. It was over; the G-Virus War was over.

She suddenly turned to him, wrapping her arms around him. Tears of joy fell down her face. It was over. All of it was over!

"You did it! You won the war," she said to him.

He hugged her back, muttering that they all did it. That the world army won the war.

"She looked up at him, muttering, "You're too modest."

She moved her arms to his neck, gently pressing her lips to his even as the cheers got louder, the world celebrating.

**No, this is not the end. The next chapter is. I'm sad to see this one end… And I apologize for any out of character, but this was a war. They're not going to act the exact same…**


	34. Makind has a break

The G-Virus War

"Barely a year ago, the world damn near ended. People we knew and loved died and weird and horrible things happened. Those few of us that were infected with viruses were given anti-viruses, courtesy of Rose and Pearl Zepher. Their blood was like Auron, the German Shepards, and it saved us from life as mindless monsters. Though we were still smart enough to live human lives, we were still outcasts. But we survived. Oh, and my name is Sherry Birkin. I used to be a superhuman, but not anymore. None of us are…. Thank God…"

She turned off the tape recorder and joined John, her boyfriend. He still had white hair, but his eyes were back to a chocolate brown. She smirked up at him and they walked to the base.

Many of the war veterans moved to Alaska, the emptiest state. It was a lot better than living down in the lower stated where everything was burnt and still smelled of burnt flesh. And Hawaii just hadn't been big enough for all of them.

She stopped at the giant base and looked up into the windows. She smirked before shouting at Billy, who was talking to Ashley Graham and Luis Sera.

"Sup Sherry?" Billy asked.

"What, you two friends now?" Sherry teased as Ashley and Billy stood side by side. Billy pulled a face and stepped away from Ashley.

"In her dreams," Billy growled.

Sherry grinned before hearing Pearl, Rose and Lucy talking to Nemesis. The older girl was explaining how jets worked and the two listened intently. Even as normal humans, they were still baby geniuses.

She then heard the S.T.A.R.S. and Tilden getting into fights again, before Laura, Rebecca and Billy left and talked about things that seemed more important than the battle between Tilden and the cops.

Leon and Ada sat nearby, with Auron, Krauser, and Regan. They were all sitting on the edge of the giant lake that was near the base.

Sherry smiled, and thought, _Things finally worked out for us. _

Shiver called to her and she joined him, laughing all the time.

---

Ada lay her head on Leon's shoulder as Regan and Krauser fought over a stone. She smiled at their child like behavior before looking out at the lake.

Everyone, even the S.T.A.R.S. and Claire Redfield was happy. Luis Sera and Steve Burnside had been saved, brought back to the side of the living thanks to Rose and Pearl. Steve and Claire almost instantly got married but Ashley and Luis were taking things slow.

She closed her eyes and snuggled against Leon, listening to his steady heartbeat and wondering if things could, or would, get better.

_Not likely._

"It's mine," Regan shouted, grabbing the rock. Krauser sighed, when Sherry tackled them, causing Regan to drop her stone.

"There, now it's the lake's," Sherry laughed.

Regan looked at her, before getting up and chasing her.

_Okay, I take that back, they just got better, _she thought and laughed as Regan and Sherry tripped and fell.

Mankind could finally take a break.

**Well, here is the end. Everyone is living happily even after. Until the next story. But those ones aren't going to be based on Leon and Ada and the group. It'll be about the children. Hope you enjoyed my finale! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
